A Scrapper
by Catalina Leigh
Summary: When Amy asks Face how he ended up on the Team, their reactions are not what she expected. His first interaction with the lieutenant is something BA still hasn't let go. But it piqued the colonel's interest, and was one of many times that the conman proved there's more to him than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the A-Team or anything associated, etc. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Not really sure how far I'm going to take this, but I got it in my head and it wouldn't leave so here it is. My own version of how Face joined the team. Yes, I know it's been done a lot, and this is just one of many. Oh well. This is only my second A-Team fic, and my first attempt at a Vietnam era fic, so any and all reviews/critiques/suggestions are welcome. The chapters are kinda short right now, but splitting them up like I did just made sense. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

1983

"OK, so I know Murdock was your all's pilot, and BA had been assigned to Hannibal not long after he got to Vietnam, but how did you end up on the team Face?" Amy asked. She had been asking them questions about their history all evening, and while they were mostly just humoring her with some funny anecdotes from their time in 'Nam, she wasn't expecting the reactions she got for this question.

Murdock was choking on his soda as a laugh escaped, BA was scowling and growling, and Face was smiling. Hannibal was the only one who had not visibly reacted, but Amy caught the twinkle in his eyes.

Her eyes brightened as the reporter in her detected a juicy story. "So what happened?"

"Yeah BA, what happened?" Face's smile was wide, and his tone was playful as he turned to face the man sitting on the other end of the couch.

BA's scowl deepened. "Watch it sucka."

"Face…" Hannibal drawled lightly, a warning. Despite his own amusement, the colonel knew his lieutenant was playing with fire.

"Ah come on Hannibal," Face sighed nonchalantly, turning back to BA with a smirk, he said, "I just wanna see if he'll admit it."

Before Amy knew what had happened, both Face and BA were up off the couch. Face was on the other side of the room with his arms out in what would've been a placating gesture if not for the teasing smirk playing on his face. BA was growling, but had only gotten a couple feet away from the couch.

"Now remember, big guy, he's fast," Murdock advised in mock seriousness. Though his eyes belied his own amusement.

The sergeant shot the pilot a glare, but Hannibal was chuckling.

"Come on BA, it's been fourteen years, don't ya think it's time to let it go?" Hannibal asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"He still a punk," BA snarled.

Face and Murdock exchanged grins, and Face gave a conceding shrug.

"OK, guys, you gotta tell me what happened," Amy said eagerly, she was dying to know this story.

After a look around at each of his team, Hannibal turned back to the reporter and said, "Well, Amy, let's just say BA found something he wasn't expecting."

"What?"

Hannibal grinned. "A scrapper."


	2. Chapter 1

1969

"Hey pretty boy, I wanna talk to you!"

The young lieutenant barely glanced over at the burly sergeant heading his way. Waving his hand nonchalantly, he turned back to the corporal he was talking to, telling the sergeant, "In a minute."

"Not 'in a minute'," the sergeant growled as he reached the lieutenant. "Now!" He grabbed the lieutenant's collar and brought the blond around face to face.

Momentarily startled by the sergeant's interruption, the lieutenant quickly recovered. "Mind taking your hands off me?" His voice was calm and light, but his eyes flashed a warning.

"You a lying cheat, and I don't like it!" The sergeant's voice was a low growl, and his grip on the lieutenant's fatigues was immovable.

The young lieutenant rolled his eyes. Biting back a retort, he instead made his voice hard and said, "Are you gonna let go of me, or do I need to make that an order, _Sergeant_?"

A few people had stopped to stare at the scene, the corporal had taken it all in and left quickly, but the sergeant wasn't backing down.

"You can make it whatever you want," he retorted simply. "Slugged officers before, and I don't have a problem doing it again."

The lieutenant gave a small shrug. "Well, in that case…" he trailed off, but then, faster than the sergeant could react, brought his knee up into the man's groin.

The blow caught the sergeant by surprise, and the split second his grip loosened was enough for the lieutenant to slide his way out of the big man's grasp and get off to the side. As the sergeant looked up to see where the blond went, a fist caught his jaw.

Growling, he swung his own fist. He didn't feel the normal force of contact, but when he saw the lieutenant's hand wipe blood from his lip, the sergeant knew he'd hit his mark, maybe not enough to knock him out but enough to make a point.

But the lieutenant's face broke into an infuriating smirk. "That the best you got?"

With a small roar the sergeant launched himself at the lieutenant. But the blond moved out of the way quickly, and sent his fist into the sergeant's ribs as he passed. That just infuriated the bigger man even more.

Though the sergeant had size and strength, the lieutenant had speed and agility. He managed to dodge most of the sergeant's swings, or was able to move away fast enough to not get the full impact of his hit. His own punches may not have been doing much, if any, damage to the bulky sergeant, but he took a calculated risk when the sergeant swung, and sent an uppercut into the man's nose.

Even as the sergeant's right hook landed at the same time, the lieutenant saw blood spurting from the other man's nose as he hit the ground. Unable to contain it while seeing stars in his vision, the lieutenant laughed.

Thankfully for him, the MPs chose that moment to show up. Because as they hauled the lieutenant to his feet after cuffing him, he caught the murderous glare the sergeant was sending his direction before they were led away.


	3. Chapter 2

1969

Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith was not a happy man as he strode into the office of the brig's commanding officer.

"Hannibal," the CO greeted mildly, seeming unsurprised by the blatant intrusion.

"Colonel Owens," Hannibal replied in kind, keeping his voice calm despite the anger clearly written in his expression.

He cast a glance toward his sergeant and the two MPs guarding him, but had to do a double take at his sergeant's appearance. Fighting to keep his curiosity at bay, Hannibal turned back to Colonel Owens.

"I assume you'll handle this situation?" Owens said simply, as if he was merely asking the man to pass him the salt at the dinner table.

"You have my word," Hannibal agreed, shooting a stern look at his sergeant.

Owens nodded. "Very well." Looking over at the MPs, he ordered, "Release Sergeant Baracus."

The MPs uncuffed the big sergeant, who snapped a salute to Colonel Owens before following Hannibal out.

Down the hallway, Hannibal abruptly stopped and turned on his sergeant. "You wanna explain what the hell happened BA?" It wasn't really a question, and they both knew it.

BA's head was down slightly as he answered. "Know Sergeant McKinney?"

"Over in motor pool?" BA nodded. "Yeah, I know him. What about him?" Hannibal asked.

"He's got a wife and two kids he sends most of his paycheck to. But this lieutenant lied to him and cheated him out of all his money! Now he got nothin' to send home." BA growled and smacked a fist into the other hand as he finished.

Hannibal sighed. "And you decided to get his money back for him."

"Somebody gotta stand up to that little punk." BA's eyes narrowed as he glared past Hannibal.

Turning, the colonel saw a couple of MPs manhandling a kid toward the cellblock.

Despite the cuffs, the blond managed to squirm out of their grip to turn and face them, smiling broadly despite a split lip. "Hey, take it easy fellas."

Hannibal's eyebrows shot up when he saw the kid's uniform, and noted that he was a lieutenant. He also noted the makings of a decent shiner beginning to form on the kid's face.

One of the MPs just shoved the kid back around. "Keep moving Peck."

After they turned the corner, Hannibal looked back at his scowling sergeant with a bemused expression. " _That's_ the lieutenant that did all this?" he chuckled, gesturing to his sergeant's broken nose and split lip. BA growled. "Ha! And here I was thinking you musta finally found someone your own size."

"Sucker's fast," BA muttered under his breath begrudgingly.

Still laughing, Hannibal threw an arm around his sergeant as they resumed their walk out of the place. "Cheer up BA, at least Murdock hasn't heard about this yet."

The sergeant growled again.

0

That night Hannibal sat at his desk, smoking his cigar, and thinking about the lieutenant BA had gotten into the fight with. He had to admit, anyone who could go a round or two with BA automatically had his interest piqued. But he also had to consider the fact that even though the lieutenant had thrown the first punch, BA, by his own admittance, had started the whole incident, yet the MPs were still holding the kid.

Hannibal sighed. There was only one way he was going to get the answers to any of his questions.


	4. Chapter 3

1969

Colonel Owens only glanced up from his paperwork for a second when Hannibal walked into his office. "Lieutenant Templeton Peck. His file's right there." He pointed to the file sitting on top of the tray at the corner of his desk.

Hannibal smirked. "Now how'd you know what I was gonna ask?"

Letting out a long sigh, Owens sat back in his chair and stared back at Hannibal. "Because sometimes it seems like you use my brig as a recruiting ground for your team," he answered bluntly.

Chuckling, Hannibal shrugged. "What can I say? I like character."

Rolling his eyes, Owens waved his hand as he turned back to his paperwork. "Just take the damn file and get out of my office." Hannibal started to open his mouth, but Owens spoke again before he could. "And yes, if you're still interested after you read that, then my guys'll let you back to see him."

"Thanks Mike."

Owens just shook his head as his fellow colonel grabbed the file and walked out of his office. A smiling Hannibal Smith was enough to give anyone a headache.

0

"You got a visitor Peck."

The blond raised his head off his pillow to give the guard a bewildered look. "Who?"

The guard didn't answer, but Peck began to sit up on the cot when he heard the footsteps coming down the hall. He rolled his eyes, but stood up and moved over to the bars as instructed so the guard could handcuff him before he returned to sitting on the cot.

When the cell door opened, Peck looked up to see an unfamiliar colonel walk in. The colonel's hair was graying, but his eyes were sharp and fixed on the lieutenant.

He waved the guards away, and once they were gone, the colonel pulled out a cigar and introduced himself as he lit it. "Name's Hannibal Smith."

Peck didn't say anything, just waited.

"You know who I am?"

"No, Sir," Peck answered.

"You got into a fight with my sergeant yesterday." Peck met Hannibal's eyes, and saw the smirk glinting in them, even if his face was impassive. "Nice job kid."

"Excuse me?"

Hannibal chuckled at the bewildered expression on the kid's face. "Not many people can last more than a few seconds with BA," he explained.

"BA?"

"Bad attitude."

Peck huffed. "Name fits."

Smirking, Hannibal leaned back against the wall, puffing on his cigar.

After another minute, Peck finally asked, "So what are you doing here?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow pointedly. Rolling his eyes, Peck added, "Sir."

Though inwardly smiling, Hannibal set his face into a hard expression. "I wanna know what happened between you and Sergeant McKinney."

The lieutenant froze. Only for a second, but Hannibal caught it before the kid composed himself and put on an innocent and confused look. "Sir?"

"BA says you cheated McKinney out of all his money," Hannibal told him, cutting straight to the chase.

Raised eyebrows. For a moment, Hannibal thought he was going to keep up the confused act, but then Peck started chuckling. " _That's_ what he was pissed off about?" Shaking his head, Peck sighed, his expression serious yet defiant. "What d'you care about it anyway?"

"I'm asking the questions Lieutenant." Peck rolled his eyes, and Hannibal stood up to his full height looking down on the young lieutenant, his voice hard and stern. "Do I need to repeat the question _Lieutenant_?"

Taking a deep breath, Peck retorted, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters." The answer was simple, and unrelenting. And the look on the colonel's face told Peck he wasn't going to drop it.

"I didn't cheat McKinney out of anything," Peck finally said with a sigh. "If he's out of money, that's not my fault."

Hannibal watched him for a moment, noticing how his posture and expression turned stubborn and defensive. But he also noticed that the lieutenant was trying not to squirm. It wasn't obvious. In fact Hannibal would've missed it had he not been looking for it.

"You were the one selling him the drugs."

"What?" Peck shot back incredulously. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Defensive. The lieutenant's cool exterior was giving way to the kid's defiance that seemed almost instinctive.

"You had heroin in your pocket when they arrested you. That's why you're still in here instead of getting released to your CO like BA was," Hannibal stated calmly.

Peck just stared.

"They're only charging you with possession, but you weren't using, you were selling, right?"

It was a challenge, plain and simple. The colonel's hard stare never left the lieutenant.

The kid broke the stare for a second, but only a second. When he looked back his eyes were as hard, if not colder than the colonel's. "Fuck you," Peck spat.

For a moment, Hannibal allowed a smile on his face. But just for a moment. Then he stomped out his cigar, crossed the short distance across the cell, and hauled the lieutenant up off the cot by his collar.

Though startled, Peck let his anger show. "What the hell is it with you people?"

"Don't play games with me boy," Hannibal all but growled. Then lowering his voice into a whisper, warned, "You _won't_ win."

Peck struggled to get out of the grasp, but it was difficult with the handcuffs on. Instead of allowing him to struggle, Hannibal turned and shoved him into the wall.

"I'm only gonna ask this once," Hannibal started firmly, in a tone that left no room for debate. "Why?"

"Why what?" Peck snapped back.

Hannibal tightened his grip in warning.

"Ok, ok!" Peck said, getting the hint. Then muttered, "Jesus, how can you be so fucking idealistic in this war." But Hannibal shoving him into the wall even harder had the lieutenant conceding. "Fine! Supply and demand, ok? That's your fucking answer. Supply and demand!"

The colonel took a little pressure off the lieutenant, but gave him a look that told him to continue.

Sighing, Peck said, "I'm a supply officer. I saw a demand, so I got the supply. Simple as that."

"And if you make money for yourself, even better. Is that it?" Hannibal asked coldly, pushing the kid back into the wall. But this time the lack of resistance was a stark contrast to his previous struggle against the colonel's force.

"It wasn't about the money. Ok! It was a little about the money," Peck amended, seeing Hannibal open his mouth. But then Peck continued, resigned defeat creeping into his voice. "It was more about the contacts. Make the right friends, and you can get anything you want. Which meant I could get anything any soldier asked for."

"And you care about that?" Hannibal challenged. "About your fellow soldiers?"

The kid shrugged. "I like a challenge." The reply was evasive, and didn't really answer the question.

But Hannibal smiled as he let go of the lieutenant. "So do I."


	5. Chapter 4

1969

"You've gotta be shitting me."

Hannibal smirked at the disbelief on the kid's face as he read over the orders.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Peck asked incredulously, holding up the paper.

"Believe it, kid," Hannibal smiled. "You're officially assigned to my team."

The lieutenant's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally managed to get out, "Are you crazy?"

Chuckling, Hannibal shrugged. "Some people think so."

Shaking his head, Peck just stared. "Why?"

The quiet question sobered Hannibal when he saw the genuine confusion on the kid's face.

"I needed a supply officer." The answer was simple, and not what the lieutenant was asking. But Hannibal explained. "I asked around about you. Everyone says you're the best supply officer in country, even though you've only been here a couple months."

Hannibal saw the smug smile Peck was fighting to contain at that acknowledgement.

"And I read your file," Hannibal continued lightly. He caught the kid hesitate for a split second at that revelation. "Sit down."

Peck raised his eyebrows. "Sir?"

"Sit down," Hannibal said, repeating the order in a firmer tone that almost reminded the lieutenant of his drill sergeant in basic.

After the lieutenant had sat down, Hannibal sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk, facing the kid. He picked up a file and held it up for Peck to see that it was his own personnel file.

"You wanna tell me how much of this is bullshit, or do you want me to guess?"

"Sir?" The lieutenant's tone and expression were the perfect picture of innocence and bewilderment, but Hannibal wasn't buying it.

"You're a good con artist kid, I'll give you that," Hannibal conceded lightly, but then lowered his tone as he continued, fixing the lieutenant with a hard stare. "You may have been able to fool the Army, and any other COs you've had, but I ain't buyin' it kid." Peck lost the innocent act, and Hannibal could see the panic creeping into his eyes, but he never broke the colonel's stare. "Now, you listen, and you listen good," Hannibal growled. His tone lightened, but remained firm as he spoke. " _This_ –" The colonel held up the file. "Doesn't matter anymore." The lieutenant's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're on my team now. What's in the past is done. It's over. What matters now is what you do from here on out."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm probably gonna try to add more, but that's all I've got for now. I'll try to have an update within the next week or two. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. I had a few different ideas of how this chapter would go, so it took me a little bit to work out the kinks. Originally this was going to be a longer chapter, but I hopefully you can understand why I end it where I do. Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our new supply officer," Hannibal said as he led Peck into the team's hooch. "Lieutenant Templeton Peck, meet our pilot, Captain HM Murdock."

"Howlin' Mad at your service," Murdock grinned and waved from his cot where he was lounging with a comic book.

"Captain Ray Brenner, my XO," Hannibal continued. The man cleaning his rifle gave the kid a smile. "The two guys arm wrestling over there are Sergeants Antonio Reyes and Marcus Combs, our medic and radioman."

The two men called out "Hey", but neither looked away from the other as they continued their match as if there had been no interruption.

Hannibal smiled at the last man, who had frozen in the middle of tinkering with a transistor radio when the colonel and lieutenant had walked in. "And of course, you've already met Sergeant Bosco Baracus, our mechanic and demolitions expert."

To his credit, whatever hesitation or fear Peck may have had seeing the fury on BA's face was completely buried under a cool, nonchalant demeanor. He even had the gall to smile at the big sergeant.

"What's he doin' here Hannibal?" BA asked in a slow growl.

The threatening tone evoked a curious expression from the pilot, and gained the interest of the other two sergeants enough that they paused their competition to look over. Ray was watching the whole scene, but otherwise did not react.

But Hannibal grinned. "I told you BA, he's our new supply officer." The sergeant looked like he wanted to argue, but the colonel continued before he got the chance. Addressing them all, Hannibal told them, "Headquarters agreed to give us a few days on stand down to run through some team building exercises with our new lieutenant here." The words 'team building exercises' had elicited groans from Reyes and Combs, an exchange of amused expressions between Murdock and Ray, and a confused look from Peck at their reactions. BA was still glaring at the blond. "Cheer up guys," Hannibal chuckled. "Wake up's at 0400. Now, I gotta go get things ready."

With that, Hannibal left the hooch. Ray went back to cleaning his rifle, and Peck dropped his things on the empty cot, seemingly oblivious to the curious, or furious, in BA's case, looks from the rest of the occupants.

"So…" Murdock drawled in a singsong voice as he sat up on his cot to face the new lieutenant. "How do you and the big mud sucker here know each other?" he tried to ask casually, but couldn't quite conceal his eagerness.

Peck gave Murdock a quick glance, before going back to unpacking his things. His reply was indifferent. "Ask him."

Murdock, Reyes, and Combs all looked over to BA, whose gaze had not left the lieutenant.

"Watch it sucker," BA snarled, standing up. "Next time you won't get so lucky."

"Lucky?" Peck scoffed with a chuckle. Turning to face the sergeant, he gave him an arrogant smirk. "If you're so sure it was all luck, then why don't you come over here and we'll finish what we started? See who's lucky then."

BA started towards him with a growl, but stopped in his tracks when Ray snapped out, "BA." His voice was calm and quiet, but there was a firm authority there that BA didn't argue with.

Once Ray saw BA was listening, he continued quietly, "Let it go. Don't let him get to you."

Taking a deep breath, the big sergeant growled at the lieutenant one more time before walking out of the hooch.

Peck was still smirking.

"You shouldn't bait him," Ray warned the kid. "Might end up with more than a black eye and busted lip next time."

But Peck just shrugged and started to turn back to unpacking.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Murdock was up off his cot and over by the lieutenant's in a flash. " _You're_ the guy that busted BA's nose?"

"So?" Peck retorted, his eyes meeting the captain's in a challenge.

Murdock started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peck snapped, not understanding why the captain was doubled over in laughter, or why Ray was smirking at the pilot's antics.

"You got cojones, mano," Reyes said with something akin to admiration.

Peck looked over at the medic, and saw Combs nodding his agreement.

0

"Hannibal!"

The colonel looked up and smirked as the sergeant reached the crates he was sitting on. "I wondered how long it'd take you to show up," he commented lightly, puffing on his cigar that was only half-smoked.

BA paused in confusion for a second, but then continued in anger. "What's he doing here man?"

Hannibal sighed. "He's not as bad as you think, BA. Give the kid a chance."

"I think you crazy Hannibal," BA retorted. The colonel just shrugged. "He a liar and a cheat, and God knows what else," the sergeant continued seriously. "What makes you think you can trust him?"

"You know what people told me about you?" Hannibal asked, a thoughtful expression on his face. BA glanced down, but shook his head. "They said I was crazy to think I'd ever be able to trust you. Everyone thought you'd be sent home to a stockade before that first month was over. But you know what, you proved them wrong." BA looked back up at Hannibal and saw the sincere look on his CO's face. "You proved to be one of the best, most trustworthy soldiers I know."

BA sighed heavily. "But what about what happened with McKinney?" he asked quietly. There was no more anger in his voice, just concern.

Taking a deep breath, Hannibal looked BA in the eyes and said, "If you wanna know what happened between Lieutenant Peck and Sergeant McKinney, then I suggest you ask Lieutenant Peck." Standing up, Hannibal patted his sergeant on the shoulder. "Try having a conversation with him. Never know, ya might just learn something."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer, but we'll see how that goes. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Will try to have the next chapter up within a week or two at the latest. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I actually had about half this written right after I finished the previous chapter, so I was able to finish it after I woke up after work. This one is a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

Hannibal let out a heavy sigh as he sat down with his tray in the mess tent. It had already been a very long, very exhausting day, and it was just lunchtime.

The team had spent the morning running through Hannibal's obstacle courses and other team building exercises. Normally they would've been done a couple hours ago, but between his growling sergeant and the cocky new lieutenant, along with Murdock's usual crazy antics, quite frankly Hannibal was surprised they'd managed to finish ten minutes ago. While BA wasn't actively threatening Peck, mainly due to Hannibal's order that they play nice, he was still snarling and glaring at the lieutenant at every chance. And Peck wasn't helping matters. He had a defiant devil-may-care attitude, and his surliness could rival BA's when the sergeant was in his prime. Hannibal had to give the kid some credit though, he wasn't cocky without cause. He was good. Damn good. But Hannibal knew that cockiness could go one of two ways, it would either be a great asset, or it would get you killed. And the jury was still out on which way it would go for the kid.

"Colonel."

The older man looked up as Ray sat down across from him. The captain had done well today. He'd kept Murdock's eccentricness in check and an eye on Reyes and Combs while Hannibal had put Peck through his paces and dealt with BA's bad attitude. The man was a good XO, and Hannibal was going to miss him when his tour was over.

"So?" Hannibal prompted.

Ray paused, fork in hand, and looked up at the colonel. "Honest opinion?"

"Of course."

The captain sighed, and set his fork down. He waited for a moment before he spoke, taking time to gather his thoughts. "He's good, that's not the issue."

Hannibal chuckled. "Keeping him and BA from killing each other might be."

"You knew that when you got him out of the brig and transferred him to the team," Ray retorted. "But that's not what I meant, and you know it."

The two men stared at each other for a minute before Hannibal took a deep breath. "I know what you meant," Hannibal said quietly.

0

Peck sighed heavily as he started walking back to the hooch. Hannibal had told him to stop selling drugs, and while he wasn't thrilled with the idea of burning some of those contacts, he believed Hannibal when he said that if he didn't stop the colonel would have him court-martialed to the fullest extent. He didn't really understand what the big deal was. Like he told the colonel in the brig, it was supply and demand, simple as that. Sure, he knew how bad drugs were, but he also knew that they weren't going away. But even though the thought of jail didn't really bother him, Peck wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going 'home'. He'd joined the Army to get away for a reason. Going back didn't make much sense. Even if it was just to live in a prison cell.

The lieutenant hadn't gotten very far when he heard someone calling his name. Looking around, he saw Murdock jogging over. Rolling his eyes, Peck just turned and kept walking.

"Where ya going muchacho?" Murdock asked as he caught up and fell in to stride with the lieutenant.

"Back to the hooch."

Murdock nodded. "So what were ya doing at the hangars?"

Peck cast him a suspicious sideways glance.

"I saw you leaving when I was signing my bird back in," the captain explained.

"Just meeting with a contact," the lieutenant finally answered evasively.

"Ah, okey-dokey."

Filling the silence that had fallen, Murdock started whistling as they continued their walk back to the hooch. Peck would shoot him the occasional curious glance, but said nothing.

As the two reached the hooch they ran into Reyes and Combs, who were coming out.

"Hey guys, we're just heading over to get a drink, you in?" Combs offered.

"You bet!" Murdock agreed enthusiastically.

"What about you LT?" Reyes asked, seeing the young lieutenant hesitate.

Murdock grinned and threw an arm around the kid's shoulder. "Are you even old enough to drink?" he teased.

Peck threw the other man's arm off, giving him a slight shove. "I'm twenty-two asshole," he snapped.

"Yeah, and BA's albino," Combs chuckled sarcastically.

Murdock and Reyes laughed. Peck rolled his eyes, but didn't retort.

"Come on LT, first round's on me," Reyes said lightly.

0

The others were pleasantly surprised to find that Peck could hold his liquor. By the time they had joked and laughed their way through a bottle of cheap whisky, the young lieutenant had started to relax and lose the subtle hostility that he'd had towards everyone since joining the team. It was a fact that didn't go unnoticed, and the others used it to their advantage.

"So how'd you end up in this shithole anyway?" Murdock asked the kid, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah, I bet your parents weren't too happy when you got your draft notice," Combs added.

Peck shrugged nonchalantly, "Actually, I volunteered." He took another drink, ignoring the surprise that immediately covered the other three faces.

"You what?" Combs blurted incredulously.

Reyes was chuckling. "Damn pretty boy, you musta given your mom a heart attack. Knowing her little boy actually signed up to go from sunny LA to Vietnam," he teased good-naturedly.

Again, Peck just shrugged. But Murdock was watching him closely as the blond lit his own cigarette.

"Why did you sign up?" he asked curiously.

The lieutenant looked over at the captain for a moment before smirking. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Reyes and Combs laughed at that, but Murdock wasn't fooled. He knew that wasn't the real reason. Murdock wasn't sure how he knew that, he just knew the kid was hiding something. But the captain didn't say anything.

"Hey BA, over here!"

The others followed Combs line of sight and saw the big sergeant and Ray heading over.

"Hey big guy," Murdock grinned widely at the sergeant, who just growled, as he sat down.

"I see we're a little late to the party," Ray chuckled, motioning to the empty bottle Combs was taking away as he went back to the bar.

"Plenty more Cap," Reyes assured him, pouring him a drink from their second bottle.

"Here ya go BA," Combs said as he returned, handing the man a glass of milk before he grabbed a chair from a nearby table as Ray had just taken his.

"Thanks man."

"Milk?" Peck scoffed with a chuckle.

BA narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl at the kid. "Yeah, you got a problem with that sucker?" The others were trying, in vain, to hide their amusement.

"Come on BA, give the kid a break. You did come into a bar and order milk," Ray said diplomatically. "That's weird to people who don't know you," he continued. The sergeant rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. "BA doesn't drink," Ray informed Peck, almost managing to hide his smirk.

"And the man loves his milk," Combs added in a drawl.

The big sergeant glared at him, hearing the teasing in his voice. "Watch it sucka."

Combs laughed. "Chill out BA, I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Is that how you got so big and strong BA?" Murdock asked lightly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Your mama made you drink milk all the time when you were a kid?"

Ray shook his head slightly, taking the offered cigarette from Reyes, as they watched BA grab the pilot's shirt.

"Don't be talkin' 'bout my mama fool," BA snarled, a warning scowl clearly written on his face.

The others laughed as Murdock just kept talking to aggravate the big man further.

0

"Rise and shine fellas!" Hannibal yelled. "On the course in ten!"

The command voice elicited groans from all occupants except BA, who was up by the time Hannibal was back out the door. The sergeant giggled at the haggard state of the rest of the team as they tried to disengage themselves from their cots.

Ray was the first to succeed in sitting up. Looking around for his boots, he caught sight of the others as they finally managed to sit up on, or fall off, their cots. "I am _so_ glad I was late to the party," he mumbled.

"Hey Ray," Reyes called in a strangled voice.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you." The medic was holding up a middle finger.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm working all weekend so I dunno how much time I'll have to write, but I'll try to have an update within a week or two. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I went camping on my days off, and I've only been able to work on bits and pieces of this in between work and everything else. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is actually longer than I thought it would be, just kinda happened that way. And just a small FYI, *disclaimer*, some of the information in this chapter comes from the season 1 episode "A Nice Place to Visit", so if you recognize some stuff, that's why. I actually went back and rewatched that episode about five times to make sure I got it right. And I know there's some confusion about Ray's rank, because the show never explicitly states it, and I could never get a really good look at his uniform in the episode, even when I paused it. The summary on the IMDB website says he was a captain, so that's what I was going with, and while I'm pretty sure the insignia on his uniform in the episode was probably that of a major, or even lieutenant colonel, it never told us whether he stayed in the Army after Vietnam or not, so that rank could have been earned afterwards.**

 **Anyway, that's my little FYI. Hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

1969

It was supposed to be a relatively simple mission. Help deliver supplies and establish a working relationship with the local village. But Charlie activity en route changed the journey into a firefight, and by the time they'd reached the village, it had already burned. The whole thing was one big shitstorm, and Hannibal said as much in the debriefing.

The team had done well. But seeing things like they found in that village, well, Hannibal knew he wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. BA had headed straight to the motor pool as soon as they'd gotten back to base, and Hannibal was content to let him stay there as long as necessary for him to make peace with the horrors of this war. Reyes and Combs had roped Murdock into a game of basketball with some guys from another team that had been out there too, but the colonel knew that they would all inevitably still end up hung over in the morning. Ray had gone to write a letter to his girl back home. It was how the captain coped, he reminded himself of everything good that was waiting for him on the other side of the world. Hannibal had no clue where Peck was though. His new lieutenant had disappeared almost immediately after they'd finished the debrief.

0

Peck threw back another shot. He was halfway through the bottle, which the bartender had the insight to leave in front of the lieutenant after the fourth shot. Running a hand over his face as he refilled the shot glass, Peck attempted to force himself to not think about how bad he'd screwed up on the mission.

It had all started going downhill as soon as the convoy started taking hits. In his two months in country, he had been over the wire before on patrols and a couple recon ops, but this had been his first firefight. The entire time he'd felt like he was drowning, and struggling just to keep his head above water to breathe. It was more terrifying than when he was five, wandering the streets without a clue of where he was or where to go. And just like then, he had no clue what to do now.

"Hannibal's been lookin' for ya."

Taking another shot, Peck refused to look at the man who'd just sat down next to him. He was surprised the captain was even speaking to him. The guy had witnessed his incompetence first hand when they'd bailed out of the jeep and he lost his helmet. The man hadn't said anything, just gave him his own helmet and kept going. But Peck knew what he, and everyone else, was thinking.

"I'm right here," Peck said, trying to sound nonchalant, but it came out almost as a dare.

Mumbling his thanks to the bartender for the beer, the captain didn't miss the kid's set jaw or the anger bubbling right under the surface. Taking a sip of the beer as Peck threw back another shot, Ray waited a moment before he spoke.

"When I first met Hannibal, I was barely out of training. It was a real hot mission." He let out a hollow chuckle. "I was scared shitless." Looking over at the young lieutenant, Ray saw he'd stopped taking shots. "But Hannibal didn't have a clue. You know why?" Sighing when Peck still wouldn't look at him, Ray continued. "Because I let my training take over, and I did my job, and did it well."

Peck didn't say anything, but poured another shot and threw it back quickly. Ray took a drink of his own beer.

"No matter how scared you were, or what you're thinking now…You did good out there today," Ray told the kid seriously.

Finally chancing a glance over at the captain, what Peck saw surprised him. He didn't see disgust, or disappointment, or pity. He saw understanding, and sincerity. Not sure what to do with that, the lieutenant turned back to his bottle and refilled his shot glass.

Ray took the hint, and stood up. But before he left, he spoke again. His voice was softer, but just as serious. "What we saw out there today was bad."

Peck closed his eyes. He didn't want to even think about what they'd seen in that village.

"And _that_ –" Ray gestured to the now almost empty bottle in front of the lieutenant. "May help you get through the night. But it won't make you forget."

0

Murdock, Reyes, and Combs were laughing as they stumbled their way back to the team hooch. They were definitely feeling the tequila shots they'd had with the guys from the other team. Reyes and Combs were leaning against each other, trying to stay upright, as they were almost doubled over at Murdock's impression of the other team's sergeant. The guy was as big as BA, but as dumb as a bag of rocks, with a long Southern drawl to boot. And Murdock's impersonation was spot on.

But the laughter died down when Combs stopped and said, "Hey guys, isn't that Peck?"

The pilot and medic looked down behind the building where Combs was pointing and indeed saw their new lieutenant. But he wasn't alone. Murdock didn't recognize the two bulky privates who were on either side of Peck, each with one hand on his collar and the other arm wrapped around the lieutenant's, holding him in place. The guy in the kid's face, however, Murdock did recognize. His name was Sergeant Powell, he was one of the helicopter mechanics.

They couldn't hear what Powell was saying, but they saw Peck's expression twist and set defiantly before he kicked out, catching Powell in the stomach with a force that almost had the man doubling over. But he responded quickly, sending punches into the lieutenant's ribs and then a solid right hook to his jaw.

Peck's three new teammates reached the group just as he spit blood into Powell's face.

"What's shakin' Sergeant?" Murdock asked lightly, though his tone was not the carefree one he usually had, and the look in his eyes was dangerous.

Powell's arm froze mid-punch as he noticed the newcomers. "Nothing to concern yourself with Captain Murdock."

Murdock smiled widely, but it was more crazy than playful. "Now, see, that's where you're wrong."

"You mess with our LT, you mess with us," Reyes finished firmly, a blatant challenge.

The privates actually looked nervous. Their eyes darting between the lieutenant between them, who hadn't said anything, just scowled, to the two sergeants staring them down, to the captain everyone on base thought was crazy, which at this moment he looked it, and then finally to Powell. Powell took it all in, and finally sighed, holding his hands up in concession.

"Fine," he said disgruntledly. But then looked at Peck and growled, "But we're not done pretty boy."

"Go to hell," Peck spat back.

The privates let go of him, and followed Powell off into the night. Murdock, Reyes, and Combs watched them go before turning back to their lieutenant, who had already started walking the other direction, back to the hooch.

"What was that all about?" Combs asked as they caught up to him.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing LT," Reyes commented.

"Well, it was!" Peck retorted hotly, his voice rising as he turned on them. "And you should've kept your noses out of it."

The two sergeants glanced at each other, both getting a strong whiff of the whisky on the lieutenant's breath. But Murdock just kept looking at Peck.

"We're a team," he said softly. "And when one of us has a problem, we all deal with it… _together_."

Peck scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned back and kept walking.

0

"Hey! Watch it!" BA barked as the hooch shook when Peck stormed in, followed closely by Murdock, Reyes, and Combs.

"What happened?" Ray asked, seeing the latter three's faces.

But no one answered. The pilot shared a look with Ray, an almost imperceptible nod to the lieutenant, that told the XO his fellow captain was worried about the kid. Reyes and Combs had simply gone to their bunks and flopped down unceremoniously.

"Man, you stink," BA said, breaking the silence that had fallen. He was looking at Peck. "Why didn't you shower and change when we got back?" The sergeant's question made the others realize that Peck was still wearing the same fatigues he'd had on during the mission, still covered in sweat, dirt, and blood.

While BA hadn't asked in a mean way, in fact he'd been genuinely curious, Peck's response was vicious. "Well, I'm taking one now! _Happy_?" He held up his towel and clean fatigues for good measure before storming back out of the hooch toward the showers.

"Punk," BA grumbled, going back to the letter he'd been writing his mother.

Ray looked back at Murdock. "Ok, what the hell happened?"

0

Murdock heard a soft hiss when he entered the showers. There was only one person in there, and the pilot made his way around to the stall where Peck was stripping off his dirty fatigues.

"Holy macradoodle," Murdock drawled in shock upon seeing the lieutenant's naked torso.

Peck's head snapped up, startled. He hadn't heard the captain come in. "It's nothing," he said quickly, trying to turn away from the pilot's stare.

But Murdock wasn't having it. Grabbing the kid's shoulder, he turned him back around to get a good look at his side, where, in addition to some colorful bruising, the skin was sliced and bleeding freely.

"It's not nothing!" the pilot argued. "You were shot! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It's just a graze," Peck retorted, trying to shrug him off. "I'll be fine. My shirt just got caught on it, that's it."

"And those punches to your ribs were just helpful little love taps." Murdock rolled his eyes at the kid's stubbornness, which seemed to be just as bad even when he was three sheets to the wind. "You need stitches."

"I do not!" the lieutenant snapped. He'd been trying to sound cool and nonchalant, but now he was just angry.

However, the fury did nothing to deter the lanky pilot who viewed annoying BA as an enjoyable pastime. Though, while Murdock knew BA would never seriously hurt him, the captain wasn't so sure he could say the same about the kid in front of him. But still he stood his ground.

"You need to go to medical and get that taken care of by a professional," Murdock insisted calmly.

" _No_ ," Peck ground out firmly.

The captain sighed. "Fine," he shrugged casually. "I'll just go get Hannibal."

Murdock turned to leave, but Peck's hand shot out to grab his arm to stop him. "Wait!"

The pilot hid his smirk and turned back to the lieutenant, who suddenly looked a lot younger and definitely less snarky than he had seconds ago.

"Just…" Peck let out a long breath. "Just don't tell Hannibal. Okay?"

The small voice, and that pleading look in his eyes, made Murdock wonder just how young the kid really was. Nevertheless, it was the first time the lieutenant's cocky mask was lifted, the first time the captain felt like he was seeing a real side of Peck. And it had him conceding.

"Ok," Murdock agreed quietly.

The relief on the kid's face was instantaneous. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, and the lieutenant Murdock had been seeing since he arrived on the team was back.

Peck turned back around, switching on the water, then glance back over his shoulder at the pilot. "You mind?"

Murdock shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered, exiting the stall as the lieutenant finished stripping and stepped under the water.

Sighing heavily, Peck closed his eyes when he heard the pilot leave. He kept them closed letting the water run over him for a minute. When he finally opened them back up, he looked back down at his side. He knew Murdock was probably right, he did need stitches. But Peck hated doctors, and going to one voluntarily didn't seem like a smart move. Plus, it would mean admitting that he'd screwed up on the mission and gotten shot.

A few minutes later, the lieutenant turned the water off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out of the shower. He was looking for something to clean up the wound with when he heard someone come in.

"Jesus Christ Murdock!" Peck growled in annoyance when the pilot walked in with Reyes. "I thought you agreed you wouldn't tell anybody?"

"Hannibal," the captain corrected with a small smile. "I said I wouldn't tell Hannibal."

Sighing, Peck rolled his eyes.

Reyes smirked. "Come on LT, you can let me patch you up, or we can go get BA, and _drag_ _you_ to medical." Seeing the lieutenant's glare, the medic added, "I may not be as pretty to look at as some of the nurses, but at least if I treat you this can stay between us."

Peck took a deep breath, and looked back and forth between the two men. Both the pilot and the medic had unwavering expressions that told the lieutenant he wasn't going to get a third option. "Fine," he muttered unhappily, rolling his eyes again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I've actually already got some of the next chapter written because my brain skipped ahead on me when I was writing this one, but I've got a lot going on in the next few days so I can't guarantee a quick update. I'll try to have the next chapter up** **within a week or two though. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I actually had the majority of this wrote last week, but we're short staffed at work and I've been pulling extra shifts, so I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

1969

"LIEUTENANT PECK!"

The colonel's yell woke up the entire hooch, except for the one whose name he was yelling.

"Go away," Peck grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head.

Hannibal seethed. He bent down and flipped the lieutenant's cot over, sending the kid sprawling across the floor.

Despite being obviously hung over, Peck bounced up immediately, fury across his face. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled back, his fists clenching.

By now the rest of the team were watching aptly.

Hannibal moved around the cot to get nose to nose with his new lieutenant. "My _problem_ , _Lieutenant_ ," he ground out. "Is that I was just informed a Sergeant Powell filed a complaint against you. He claims you assaulted him last night."

Reyes and Combs shared a quick look, but it was Murdock who spoke before Peck could open his mouth.

"That's not true, Colonel. We were there." Murdock motioned to himself, Reyes, and Combs.

Hannibal stared at the scowling lieutenant for another moment before turning his attention to the pilot. "Then how did Sergeant Powell end up with a boot print on his stomach, Captain?"

"Because I put it there."

Murdock's mouth snapped shut as Hannibal turned back to glare at the lieutenant after his clear admission of guilt.

"It wasn't his fault Hannibal," Combs spoke up.

The colonel looked back towards them.

"They were ganging up on him, Colonel," Murdock added.

Hannibal sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes back up and turned back to Peck.

"What happened Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked, his voice calm.

The anger that had been in the kid's eyes was slowly dissipating as he shrugged. "Just a misunderstanding." Then added with an eye roll when Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "Sir."

But Hannibal's eyes narrowed, and he took a step closer to the lieutenant. "Misunderstanding about _what_ , Lieutenant?" His hard tone suggested he already knew, or at least had an idea.

Peck had the sense to know he was in trouble. He looked down for a split second, but then looked right back at Hannibal with the same cold look that the colonel had seen in the jail cell. "It was nothing. Sir."

Hannibal blew out a long breath. After a few long moments, he finally nodded. Then asked lightly, "Powell give you that?" He'd grabbed the kid's jaw to get a better look at the bruise forming, but Peck shoved his hand away. The colonel sighed, but as he opened his mouth, Reyes answered the question on his mind.

"He's ok Hannibal, I already checked him out."

The colonel looked over at the medic for a moment, then nodded before looking back at Peck. "Fine. But you and I are still going to have a very long chat about this later. Is that clear Lieutenant?" There was a warning in Hannibal's voice.

"Yes, Sir."

Staring at the lieutenant for another moment, Hannibal nodded once. "Good."

As soon as the colonel was back out of the hooch, Peck sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged, fists unclenching. It was as if his body just deflated. Though from the expression he was wearing, none of the team could figure out if it was from relief or annoyance.

"Man, you must love pissin' people off."

Peck looked over at BA and smirked. "What can I say?" He shrugged. "It's a gift."

Ray and Reyes snickered. Combs and Murdock were smiling. BA just rolled his eyes.

"What's the deal with you and Powell anyway?" Murdock asked, curiosity written all over his face, as Peck began to fix his cot.

Casting a quick glance over at the pilot, Peck gave him a nonchalant smile. "Don't worry about it," he said lightly. "It's my problem, not yours."

Rolling his eyes, Combs retorted, "Man, you just don't get it, do you?"

Confused, Peck furrowed his brows. "Get what?"

"We're a team dumbass," Reyes stated bluntly.

Seeing the lieutenant shake his head as if he was still waiting for the punch line, Ray intervened. "What they mean is that it doesn't just affect you, it affects all of us."

"Whatever," Peck muttered, rolling his eyes. "It's no big deal. So just forget about it," he told them seriously, ignoring the collective sigh of exasperation.

0

"Ready Willy?"

Murdock's young co-pilot, Lieutenant Wilson, shook his head at the chipper captain, who bounced around the helicopter like a little kid on a sugar high. "Everything's all set."

Grinning broadly, Murdock hopped into the pilot's seat. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

Chuckling, Wilson slid into his own seat as Murdock's fingers made their way across the controls as smooth and graceful as a classical pianist playing Bach at the symphony.

They were just doing a simple supply run out to one of the firebases. But Murdock didn't care, as long as he was in the air.

As he started the rotors up, Murdock saw Powell come out of one of the hangars. "Hey Willy," he started casually, trying to act like he was paying more attention to the takeoff than watching for his co-pilot's reaction. "What do you know about Sergeant Powell?"

Wilson cast a sharp glance at the captain, then looked back out over the airfield and saw the sergeant. Sighing, he replied carefully. "Just what my roommate told me when I got here."

"Yeah, what's that?" Murdock's curiosity was peaked by the guarded tone the lieutenant was using for the subject, but tried to hide it behind his nonchalant flying demeanor.

"That he's not someone you should hang around," Wilson answered seriously. "And that if someone that _does_ hang around him is anywhere near your bird, you better double and triple check every single inch."

Murdock's head snapped over to stare at his co-pilot. "Why?" he asked slowly, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he wasn't going to like the answer.

Smirking, Wilson let out a small, bitter chuckle. "Drugs. What else?"

"He sells drugs?" The captain was watching the jungle pass by below, but his mind was turning at top speed.

Wilson shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. But that's the impression I got."

Murdock sighed heavily.

0

"Ok Lieutenant, what happened last night?" Hannibal's voice was controlled as he stared down at the kid, demanding the truth.

"Nothing," Peck answered firmly, staring defiantly right back at the colonel.

Hannibal sat down on the edge of the desk, glaring at the kid sitting in front of him. " _Lieutenant_ ," he growled in warning.

The colonel saw the lieutenant fighting the urge to squirm, but still the kid said nothing. Hannibal had to give him some credit. Despite whatever nervousness the lieutenant was hiding, he still held the colonel's stare steadily.

Sighing, Hannibal's tone softened. "Is Sergeant Powell your supplier?" Peck looked away for a split second, and the colonel had his answer. "Kid –" he started, but the lieutenant cut him off forcefully.

"I'm not a snitch." Peck's tone and expression were hard and unwavering.

Suppressing the urge to smile at the kid's loyalty, however misplaced it was, Hannibal kept his face impassive. "I'm not asking you to turn him in Lieutenant," the colonel told him simply. "I'm asking you to tell me what the hell is going on."

Peck's expression went from hard to reassuring in an instant. "It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Kid, if it involves my team, it _is_ something I have to worry about," Hannibal ground out in a tone that left no room for argument. But the lieutenant either didn't notice or didn't care, because he opened his mouth to say something, but the colonel spoke first. "And like it or not, _you_ are on my team. Key word being _team_." Peck rolled his eyes, but Hannibal continued firmly. "That's how we work Lieutenant, as a team. When one person has a problem, we _all_ deal with it. That lone wolf bullshit you're used to doesn't fly on this team, and you need to get that through your head right now." The lieutenant looked away, but Hannibal grabbed his shoulder and turned him back so that they were face to face again. "So I'm gonna ask you one more time, and I expect the truth Lieutenant… Now, what happened last night?"

"I listened to you, that's what happened!" Peck snapped, standing so fast he almost knocked over the chair he had been sitting in.

Hannibal didn't say anything, just waited, watching as the kid start to pace.

"You told me to quit selling drugs, so I did." The lieutenant was flustered, pacing like a caged animal with too much energy and nowhere to go, and his voice reflected that as well. "I told them I was done with it, that I was out. Then last night Powell and his goons jumped me. Told me it wasn't that simple, that I wasn't done until he said so. So…" Peck paused for a second before finishing in a calmer voice, "I told him where he could stick it."

This time Hannibal couldn't contain the smirk. But he quickly sobered when his lieutenant stopped pacing and had his head down, refusing to look up at the colonel. "That when he decided to use you as a punching bag?"

Peck nodded.

"And that's when Murdock, Reyes, and Combs showed up?"

Again the lieutenant nodded, but he also rolled his eyes in annoyance.

There was silence for a few minutes. Hannibal watched his lieutenant shuffle his feet unsurely a couple times, despite the kid's effort to seem indifferent.

Finally, the colonel sighed, and stood up, walking over in front of the kid.

"Let me see."

Peck glanced up at the colonel, furrowing his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Let me see," Hannibal repeated, a little firmer, gesturing to the kid's side.

"It's just a few bruises, no big deal." The lieutenant was acting perfectly casual and nonchalant.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in a challenge. "When did getting shot become no big deal?" The colonel's voice was light, almost amused. But his words caught Peck off guard. Hannibal smirked. "I know everything that goes on with my team Lieutenant."

Rolling his eyes, Peck retorted sullenly, "Let me guess…Murdock?"

"Murdock didn't tell me anything kid." Peck raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Seeing a medic with his med kit when we're not on a mission is a giveaway someone's hurt and doesn't wanna go to medical," Hannibal half-chuckled. Peck rolled his eyes. "Now," Hannibal said seriously. "Lift up your shirt and let me see the damage Lieutenant."

With a heavy sigh, Peck reluctantly untucked his shirt and pulled it up. Though he averted his eyes and struggled to remain still as the colonel began to examine his side.

Hannibal looked at the gunshot wound carefully. Though he counted six stitches Reyes put in, the laceration itself didn't look more than an inch deep, if that. Blue and purple bruises, in addition to a couple that were starting to yellow and fade, were scattered across his ribs and stomach, but that seemed to be the extent of the damage. No cracked or broken ribs, and just a few abrasions that Hannibal knew were from the obstacle course and mission.

"You got lucky kid," Hannibal finally said, letting Peck tuck his shirt back in. "Could've been a lot worse."

"Well, it wasn't," was the insolent retort.

The colonel made Peck look him in the eyes. "Next time…go to medical."

Something flashed in the lieutenant's eyes, but it was so quick Hannibal couldn't tell what it was.

"Are we done?" Peck droned. Then added flippantly, "Sir."

Letting out a long breath through his nose as he tried to get a read on the kid, Hannibal finally nodded. "Yeah, we're done. _For now_." Peck turned to leave, but the colonel grabbed his arm. "No more fights Lieutenant. And if Powell, or anyone else, becomes a problem, you come to me. _Understood_?"

Rolling his eyes, Peck sighed. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm gonna try to have the next one up within the next couple weeks. Hopefully sooner, but no promises. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! This chapter is a little shorter than I originally planned, but since when do things go according to plan? :) Hopefully you'll understand why I ended it where I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

"No mail LT?" Reyes asked, looking up from the care package his father had sent when the empty handed lieutenant entered the hooch.

It was mail day. Ray had already put the letter from his girlfriend in his footlocker with all her other letters. BA was rereading his letter from his mother. Combs was adding the location of the latest postcard from his sister to his list of places to visit after the war.

Murdock had been flipping through his latest aviation magazine, but turned his eyes to the young lieutenant when Reyes spoke.

"All my orders go to either the supply tent or to their final destination," Peck explained casually, sitting down on his cot.

"What about letters from home?" Combs wondered, glancing up from his notebook.

"Don't get those," Peck shrugged, rummaging through his pack.

Reyes furrowed his brows in bewilderment. "Your parents don't send you letters?"

Peck shrugged again nonchalantly. "Don't got those either." He smiled when he found the fresh pack of cigarettes. "Catch you guys later." Peck left the hooch again, either unaware of or unconcerned about the stunned silence that had fallen as all eyes followed him out.

0

"I like magazines or comic books."

The lieutenant cracked one eye open to watch the pilot plop down next to him. Closing his eye again, Peck debated whether he could just ignore the captain, but deciding that probably wouldn't work, gave the reluctant reply of "What?" and took another drag on his cigarette.

"So people don't ask me why I don't get any mail." Murdock said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peck opened both eyes and stared at the man as he lit his own cigarette and leaned back against the wall as well.

Murdock sighed and looked up to the sky. "My mom died when I was young, my dad was never around, and my grandpa died before my first tour, my grandma a year later."

The lieutenant didn't say anything, but tore his eyes away from the pilot.

For once, the captain let the silence lie. Just sat there as they both smoked their cigarettes and stared out at nothing.

"Magazines, huh?" Peck's voice was soft, but the tone was light and casual.

The pilot glanced over at the lieutenant and nodded. "Magazines."

A mischievous grin grew on the kid's face. "Think the Army would frown on Playboy?"

Murdock let out a howl of laughter.

0

"Alright guys, this is strictly a recon op," Hannibal started, looking around at his team. "However," he drew the word out with a serious tone that had everyone watching him carefully. "If – _if_ we do find this Colonel Pham, we have the clearance to take him out."

"So it's an assassination," Reyes surmised bluntly.

"No." Hannibal's voice was firm. "It's an intelligence gathering mission."

"But if we find Colonel Pham?" Combs questioned.

Hannibal sighed. "Then we have orders to capture or kill. No option C."

The colonel looked around at each of his men, who all nodded somberly in acceptance of the mission.

With a quick glance at Ray, who gave the slightest tilt of his head in a 'go on' gesture, Hannibal continued. Looking over at the newest member of the team, he waited until the kid met his gaze before speaking. "Lieutenant, you've got the best marksmanship scores, and you've got the sniper training. I want you in position here." The colonel pointed to a spot on the map. "You're gonna cover us, and if you see Pham…take the shot."

Other than a quick glance at the map to see where Hannibal wanted him, Peck's eyes never left the colonel. His face was a blank. No emotion, no expression, just blank. Even his eyes were blank, if Hannibal hadn't seen them move he might've thought the lieutenant was completely zoned out and not even paying attention.

"Understood?" Hannibal asked. He knew Peck was still green. The kid was still an unknown, in more ways than one. But there was only one way to find out whether he would sink or swim.

Peck nodded, and turned his attention back to the map.

Hannibal turned back to the rest of the team. "Combs, you're with Peck. Be ready to call in support if things go south." Combs nodded. "Ray, you and Reyes take this side of the camp, BA and I will take this side." The three nodded. "We rendezvous here." The colonel pointed to a spot on the map two klicks away from the encampment, and then looked around at each soldier with a hard expression. "I don't want us there any longer than absolutely necessary. In and out in under thirty minutes, and then we head back to the LZ, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," chorused around the table.

"Good." Turning to his pilot, Hannibal pointed to another spot on the map, a clearing a good thirty klicks away from their target. "Murdock, this is where you pick us up."

"Roger that Colonel," Murdock smiled.

0

Combs let out a long whistle.

"Damn LT, where'd you get all this?" Reyes asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah man, we been asking for half this stuff for weeks," BA added, wearing an expression that could've been interpreted as appreciative on anyone else. He and Ray were unloading the crate of supplies Peck had brought in.

The lieutenant just shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face. "You just gotta ask nicely."

BA scowled.

Hannibal chuckled and threw an arm around Peck's shoulders. "Nice, kid."

0

The blank expression was back on Peck's face as they flew over the jungle. Nobody was talking. BA and Ray had double-checked their gear. Combs had tested his radio for the fourth time, and Reyes had double-checked both his med kit and his rifle. Hannibal had been pouring over the map during the first half of the trip, but now he was observing the rest of the team. They were all sitting back, just waiting.

"Two minutes!" Murdock called back.

Hannibal gave him a thumbs up before turning back to his team, who were already preparing to debark. He leaned across toward Peck. "You ready kid?"

A defiant glare was the lieutenant's response.

The colonel grinned. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like that chapter! Tonight's my Friday at work, so hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter within the next** **couple days, but no guarantees. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! A quick update. :) I got this started, and just couldn't stop. And now I'm hungry cause I was too busy writing to eat. Lol. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope y'all continue to enjoy!**

* * *

1969

They'd been walking through the jungle for hours, the undergrowth getting thicker the deeper they went. Finally, in midafternoon they reached the rendezvous point.

"Ok, this is it guys," Hannibal said as they gathered round, though he made sure to keep his voice quiet because they still weren't sure what kind of patrols the camp had.

The colonel pointed at his watch, and everyone synced their watches before he continued.

"Thirty minutes, we're all back here. Clear?"

They all nodded.

"Move out."

0

Peck stopped suddenly. Combs would've walked right into him had he not been paying attention.

"What's wrong?" the radioman whispered as his eyes scanned the jungle, watching and listening for any nearing patrols.

The creases on the lieutenant's face conveyed serious concentration as he took in their surroundings. "This is where Hannibal wants us?"

Combs nodded. "Yeah. What's the problem, man?"

Shaking his head, Peck whispered back, "I'm not gonna be able to get a full or clear view of the camp from here."

That tone got the other man's attention. Seeing the look in the blond's eyes, Combs shook his head. "No, man. We can't change positions."

"We have to."

The firm voice, even as quiet as it was, had Combs straightening almost to attention.

After a quick glance around, Peck motioned for Combs to follow him. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

Rolling his eyes, the radioman sent up a silent prayer as he followed the lieutenant.

0

Moving swiftly and silently, the two soldiers had found a better spot for Peck to set up his rifle in under a couple minutes.

Setting his pack and M16 down by the trunk, the lieutenant signaled for Combs to keep a lookout as he climbed up the tree, his sniper rifle still slung over his shoulder.

A minute later, Peck was perched on one of the thick branches, his rifle at the ready.

"They're moving," the lieutenant hissed, locating the other two pairs of their unit.

"Trouble?" Combs asked, still warily scanning and listening to the jungle around them.

"Not yet."

"Pham?"

"No sign."

The only sounds for the next few minutes were of the jungle. The occasional bird took flight. A few monkeys were heard. But to the two men waiting and watching in silence, even the buzz of insects was deafening.

"Heads up."

Combs tensed at Peck's quick and quiet warning, not knowing what the lieutenant had seen, but on alert nonetheless.

Peck could feel every bead of sweat rolling down his body, and in the oppressive heat and humidity that was saying something. He was sweating so much his fatigues were sticking to him. His hair, too long by regulations, was soaked in sweat as well, matted against his forehead, behind his ears, and down his neck. He could feel it tickling his skin. In all honesty, he would swear he could feel every nerve ending in his body. He even felt the blood pumping through his body. He could certainly hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. But despite it all, he didn't move a single muscle.

The guard he'd seen was moving…toward Ray and Reyes's position. Keeping the man in his sights, Peck took a long slow breath, and waited. Taking the shot would give away his position, and alert the VC to his presence. But letting the man catch a glimpse of his two teammates wasn't an option. In the second it would take for him to shoot, the guard could easily alert the others. When it came down to it, letting them know someone was watching and shooting from outside their perimeter was better than letting them know men had infiltrated their camp. And giving them a target to pursue outside of the camp took attention away from inside the camp, which would make it easier for the team to get in, get the information, and get out.

Without conscious thought, the young lieutenant's training had taken over. And he squeezed the trigger.

0

He could feel the chaos that erupted in the camp before he saw or heard it when the shot rang out. But from his current position, Hannibal couldn't see the target, or the immediate response of the other Viet Cong in the camp.

"Peck?" BA questioned quietly.

"Had to be," Hannibal replied. "But it came from the wrong direction."

The sergeant heard the irritation in his CO's voice, and knew the lieutenant would be getting an earful for changing positions once this was over.

0

"Damn," Reyes puffed in awe.

When they heard the shot, he and Ray had glanced around the corner to try to determine the VC's response. That's when they saw the body. It was a perfect headshot.

"Kid's good," Ray agreed, though far more casual than his teammate. His tone was simple. The captain might as well have been stating that the sky is blue.

"I'll say," the medic muttered.

"Come on, we gotta move," Ray ordered.

Reyes nodded and followed.

0

"Pham?" Combs hissed, his grip unconsciously tightening around his rifle.

"Guard."

The response was calm, quiet, and sent a chill down the radioman's spine. He couldn't see the lieutenant's eyes, but after that voice Combs knew what he would see. He'd seen the look on plenty of soldiers, especially in Special Forces. It was the look that told you just how dangerous they were, how lethal they were. Not just in capabilities either, but their very personalities. And, aside from him being a Green Beret, it contradicted everything Combs knew about Peck.

"They're coming."

Peck's warning was unnecessary. Combs had heard them. They were still only at the edge of the camp, but it wouldn't take them long to reach the two soldiers' position. "We gotta move LT," Combs stated seriously, an urgency in his voice.

Combs was ready to start running when the lieutenant snapped, "Wait."

Gritting his teeth, Combs retorted firmly, "Lieutenant, we gotta go."

"I've got Pham."

That stopped the radioman in his tracks. Bringing his rifle up, Combs prepared himself for a firefight if those VC got too close before Peck got back on the ground. "Take the shot."

0

The Vietnamese colonel was livid. Shouting at his men, "Tìm h–"

0

"Let's go!" Peck ordered.

He was already down the tree with his sniper rifle back over his shoulder, grabbing his pack and M16 before the shot even finished echoing.

The speed at which the lieutenant had moved surprised Combs, but he wasn't complaining. The VC would be on them within seconds.

Forsaking stealth in favor of speed, the two soldiers ran through the jungle until they were certain they'd put a good distance between them and the VC soldiers searching for them. After laying a false trail in a different direction, they doubled back and began to make their way to the rendezvous point, this time favoring stealth.

0

"Over here Hannibal," Ray called quietly.

"You guys ok?" the colonel questioned as he and BA approached their two teammates coming out from the brush where they'd been hidden.

"All good Colonel," Reyes smiled, tapping his pack where he'd put the documents they'd retrieved.

Hannibal nodded. Then turned back to Ray. "You see who the kid took out?"

"First shot was a guard approaching our position. We were already out of there when we heard the second."

"Pham."

The four men turned sharply, rifles raised and pointed in the direction of the voice. None of them had heard anyone approach.

"Easy guys! Just us," Combs assured them as he and Peck walked into view.

Ray and BA rolled their eyes as they all lowered their weapons. Reyes was smirking.

But Hannibal was staring intently at his lieutenant. "You sure it was Colonel Pham?"

Peck nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Hannibal said with a nod before taking a step toward the kid and hardening his voice. "Now you can explain why the hell you decided to change positions."

The rest of the team exchanged glances, they all knew that tone. It meant someone was in deep shit.

The lieutenant, however, just stood there calm as could be, and shrugged. "I needed a better vantage point," he explained simply. Then added sarcastically, "You're welcome."

Hannibal's scowl deepened, but he knew now was not the time to adjust the kid's attitude problem. Turning back to everyone, he ordered, "Let's go, I wanna be halfway to the LZ before dark."

0

The team did make it halfway to the LZ before stopping for the night. Murdock wouldn't be there till morning, and they all needed the rest after the mission and their trek through the jungle.

Hannibal was supposed to take last watch, but he couldn't sleep. Feigning sleep, he'd watched through slits as Peck took over watch from Ray. After a while, and once he was sure the captain was asleep, Hannibal finally gave up trying to rest.

Peck had watched the colonel get up and approach out of the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything as Hannibal sat down next to him, just continued staring out into the jungle.

"How old are you kid?"

The quiet question got the lieutenant to look over at the colonel. But when he opened his mouth, Hannibal held up a hand and spoke first.

"I know your file says you're twenty-two. But that's bullshit and we both know it."

In the dark, Peck couldn't really see the colonel's expression, but he could feel that piercing gaze.

The colonel repeated the question, firmer this time. "So how old are you? Really."

Letting out a small, almost imperceptible sigh, Peck leaned back against the tree and turned his eyes back out toward the jungle.

Hannibal waited. He didn't say anything. He knew the kid was weighing his options, whether to tell the truth or try to lie again.

"I turned eighteen last month." Though they were keeping the noise to a minimum to avoid detection, Peck's statement was so quiet Hannibal had to strain to hear it, and still almost missed it.

Nodding, Hannibal looked out to the jungle as well. That made more sense. He'd already assumed the kid was still a teenager. Doing the math in his head, the colonel sighed. "So why'd you enlist at sixteen?"

"Does it matter?" Peck scoffed.

The insolence in that tone had Hannibal rolling his eyes. It also told him he wouldn't get an answer, not now at least. And considering they were still in the middle of the jungle in enemy territory, the colonel was willing to let the subject lie for the moment. But not before he added one final comment. Quietly, but sincerely, Hannibal told the lieutenant, "Just know I'm here if you ever need, or want, to talk."

Peck didn't say anything. Didn't even acknowledge the offer. But Hannibal didn't expect him to.

0

"Roger that." Combs met Hannibal's questioning look as he put away the radio, and answered the unspoken question. "Murdock's on approach. Five minutes."

Nodding, the colonel turned to the others. "Alright guys, eyes peeled. Charlie hears that chopper we're gonna have company."

The team all acknowledged that with a nod, and rechecked their weapons and ammunition.

A few minutes later they heard the chopper. As soon as Hannibal saw it approach, he signaled the team and they started into the clearing, rifles ready, eyes scanning the tree lines for VC.

The Huey's skids barely touched the ground before all six men were aboard, and it rose back into the sky.

"Welcome to Air Jungle, chaps. Trees as far as the eye can see. I'm Captain Murdock, and I will be your pilot for the duration of the flight. To my right is my co-pilot Lieutenant Wilson," Murdock announced in all the serious professionalism of a public service announcement, but with a grin and a heavy British accent in the tone of a game show host. "Willy, would care to say a few words to our passengers?"

Wilson smirked, but it was BA who spoke.

"Shut up crazy fool! Just get us out of here!" the burly sergeant barked as VC emerged from the trees and began shooting at the helicopter, even though it was already out of range.

"No complimentary peanuts for you Good Sir," Murdock replied in the same voice.

Everyone but BA laughed.

" _You're_ nuts Murdock," BA retorted.

As if on cue, the pilot howled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! No guarantees on when the next one will be up cause I've got a busy weekend ahead of me, but I'll try to have it up within the next week or two. As always reviews are greatly appreciated!"**

"Tìm họ!" = "Find them!" (Courtesy of Google Translate)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to update! Being an adult sucks. Too many things kept getting added to my to-do list and taking me away from writing. Pretty sure I was actually starting to go through withdrawals. Lol. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is actually a little more BA-centric. Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

Hannibal puffed on his cigar as he watched Peck approach the motor pool from across the way. Since proving his talent for conjuring supplies out of thin air for the last mission, BA's complaints about the lieutenant had lessened somewhat. He had even suggested to the CO in motor pool to see if Peck could get the supplies they'd been asking for for weeks. Hannibal chuckled as he remembered the look on the kid's face when he told him BA wanted to see him. If his eyebrows had gone up any further they would've been lost amongst his hair. Nevertheless, Peck had turned that surprise into nonchalance in a second, and left to find the sergeant.

Part of the colonel was happy that the two were starting to get along. But another part of him wondered if it was all an act. Not for BA of course, the man was honest to a fault. He always said what he meant, and didn't sugarcoat it. Peck, on the other hand, was a whole different story. While you would believe anything that came out of his mouth as truth, Hannibal had a feeling it was a lie more often than not.

The kid was good at what he did. He could get supplies faster than anyone else, including stuff no one else could get. Though Hannibal wasn't sure he wanted to know how Peck did it, plausible deniability and all that. Even out in the field, Peck was every bit as good as his records, however forged they might be, said. Despite the tongue-lashing the colonel had given him for changing positions during the mission, it had shown the kid's initiative and ability to improvise. Hannibal needed people on his team that knew how to improvise in tricky situations, and officers who knew how to take initiative when he wasn't around. In all honesty, Hannibal had wanted to tell him 'Good job.'

But that attitude of Peck's was going to be his downfall, and the colonel needed to get it in check before that happened. The kid was a cocky, insubordinate smartass. And while every one of those things could be said, in varying degrees, about every member of his team, including himself, Hannibal knew how far they'd take it, and they knew when they could and couldn't get away with it. Peck didn't fit into either of those categories. The colonel had no clue how far the lieutenant would or wouldn't go. Hannibal still hadn't figured the kid out, and didn't know what to expect from him. And Peck didn't seem to understand, or maybe just didn't care, where the line was.

The rest of the team kept each other in check for the most part. But from what Hannibal had seen, and what he'd heard from Ray, Peck was still fighting the whole 'being part of a team' concept. Whether that was on purpose or simply because he didn't understand it, Hannibal still wasn't sure.

All he could do was hope that the olive branch of sorts that BA was extending might help get the kid to lighten up a little. Peck had started out on the team with animosity between him and the sergeant. Maybe if those two could work out their differences, the kid would figure out they weren't his enemies. A colonel could hope at least.

0

"Hannibal said you were looking for me."

BA took a breath before pulling his head out from under the jeep's hood and turning around to face the young lieutenant. "Yeah."

After a moment and the sergeant still hadn't explained further, Peck shook his head in exasperation. "Well?"

The impatience in his tone had BA fighting his own patience, but he succeeded in pushing down his urge to snap back. Instead, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket as he said, "Motor pool's been needin' this stuff for weeks. I told Captain Higgins you could get it."

Quirking an eyebrow was the only reaction Peck showed. But he took the piece of paper, scanning it quickly. He glanced back up at the sergeant, who was scowling. The lieutenant was learning that the burly man almost always wore a scowl, it was just a matter of figuring out which scowl meant what. This scowl looked like the 'I'm waiting' one.

"Well?" BA snapped impatiently.

Peck had to suppress his urge to smirk at being right. Instead, he nodded. "Yeah, I can get it. I'll have to go into Da Nang though, so it won't be till tomorrow."

"That quick?" BA couldn't stop the surprised response. He was impressed.

This time Peck did smirk. "You just gotta know who to ask," he replied smoothly.

BA nodded, schooling his features back into his normal scowl. "So when we leavin'?"

The lieutenant's brows raised in confusion. "'We'?" Peck repeated.

"Yeah, _we_ , sucka," BA said firmly. Then challenged, "You don't think Hannibal's gonna let you go alone, do ya?" But when Peck opened his mouth, the sergeant waved a hand. "Ya know what, don't answer that."

0

"Hey man! Stop!" BA snapped as he pulled his fellow sergeant away from the crates he'd been kicking and punching.

When the other man stopped fighting, BA released his hold on him. The sergeant held up his hands in a placating manner. "Sorry BA. I'm just… having a bad day I guess."

BA sighed. "What's goin' on with you McKinney?"

McKinney gave a hollow chuckle. Shaking his head, he spoke in an almost half-crazed tone. "I fucked up, that's what. Apparently I missed something when I was tuning up Major Newton's jeep, and it died on him a klick away from camp."

"You lucky it wasn't further," BA commented seriously.

Nodding, McKinney agreed, "Yeah. But my ass is still in the sling." Shaking his head frustratedly, he snapped, "I don't know what happened! I checked that thing over twice!"

BA watched his friend pace for a few moments. Finally, he asked, "What's been goin' on with you man?"

The other sergeant's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?" He was trying to sound bewildered, but the panic in his eyes had also crept into his voice as well.

"You been distracted lately. On edge," BA explained. He was watching his friend closely, his 'concerned' scowl etched onto his face.

McKinney sighed heavily, looking down. "I know BA. It's just… things at home. I know I'm not supposed to let it get to me, but it does!" He looked back up at the big man. "Remember how I told you I didn't have any money to send home?" BA nodded. "Well, now my wife's having to go out and get a job to pay the bills. Her parents are coming to stay with her till my tour's over to help out with the kids while she works." He shook his head and kicked the dirt. "It just sucks!"

BA didn't know what to say. He laid a hand on the other man's shoulders and told him, "It'll all work out man, just hang in there."

The other sergeant managed a small smile. "Thanks BA."

"Anytime man."

But the look in McKinney's eyes changed suddenly as he looked past BA. "What's he doing here?"

BA couldn't tell what was in that tone, but he turned and saw Peck approaching the motor pool. Sighing, he looked back at McKinney. "He's gonna get us the supplies we been needin'."

Scoffing, McKinney turned to walk away, but before he did, said in a dead serious tone, "Just be careful BA. That slimeball will cheat you out of everything."

0

"Ok, what'd I do this time?" Peck finally snapped.

They were on their way back from Da Nang, and the entire trip BA's surly attitude had been in fine form. It was confusing the lieutenant. Sure, had this been a few days ago, or a trip ordered by the colonel, it would make sense. But the big sergeant had asked Peck to do this, and had seemed almost friendly about it, or as close to it as the scowling man came.

"What happened with you and McKinney?" BA was blunt, and to the point. Hannibal had told him if he wanted to know, he should ask Peck. And after seeing McKinney that morning, BA needed to know.

Caught off guard by the question, Peck considered his response carefully. "What do you mean?" His tone was calm, casual almost, but not flippant. He wasn't trying to piss the man off.

BA shot him a glare. "You cheated him outta all his money, and now his family gotta pick up the slack since he can't send 'em what they need." The sergeant's voice was hard and accusing.

Peck rolled his eyes. The deepening of BA's scowl told him that probably wasn't the smartest move, but the lieutenant didn't care. Shaking his head, he retorted harshly, "Look, I haven't done any business with, or even spoken to, Sergeant McKinney since before you decided to pick a fight with me and Hannibal pulled me out of the brig. And we've all gotten paid since then. So maybe you oughtta consider the fact that I might not be the reason your friend is out of money."

Seeing the intensity in Peck's eyes made BA pause for a moment. Though keeping his attention on the road, he couldn't help but glance at the lieutenant, who was now purposefully staring out at the jungle. It had the sergeant thinking. There was at least some truth to what Peck said. There had been a payday since their fight.

0

BA was unloading the supplies out of the jeep. Peck had conveniently remembered he was supposed to meet Combs and Reyes when he got back. Though the sergeant suspected it was more to get away from him, especially after their conversation on the way back.

He paused when he caught sight of McKinney talking to another man, a sergeant, that he didn't recognize. The two shook hands. The other man walked away, toward the hangars, and McKinney headed in BA's direction.

"See you got the stuff," McKinney commented when he reached the big man.

Though he didn't miss the strain in the other sergeant's voice, BA simply nodded. "Yeah."

McKinney nodded as well. "Good."

"Everything ok?" BA asked, jerking his head toward where the other man had been.

"Oh, yeah," the other sergeant agreed. "He's loaning me some money to send back to Linda."

BA nodded, but before he could say anything, McKinney spoke again.

"Listen, BA, I gotta go. I'll see ya around."

"See ya 'round." The sergeant watched him go, yet again wondering what was really going on.

He went to go unload the next box when he heard someone muttering, "Arrogant bastard. And they call me crazy."

Looking over, BA saw Murdock approaching. The pilot smiled widely when he saw the burly sergeant.

"Hey Kimosabe!" he greeted, bouncing over.

But BA ignored him. "Who was you talkin' 'bout?"

The captain rolled his eyes, and lit up a cigarette. "Sergeant Powell." He spat the name in disgust. "Guy thinks he's hot shit, but he's just a bastard."

BA furrowed his brow. "Ain't that the guy Peck got into it with?"

Murdock nodded. "Doesn't like me either after we stopped him from beating the kid senseless."

Huffing, BA muttered, "Maybe you shoulda let 'im."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Murdock retorted. Then smirking, added, "I thought you were starting to warm up to our new friend?"

Rolling his eyes and huffing again, BA shot back, "He still a punk."

Grinning, the pilot shrugged. "Maybe. But that don't mean Powell ain't a bastard. And if that guy's hangin' around him, you oughtta keep an eye on him."

BA looked to see who Murdock had pointed at, and saw McKinney. Turning back to the captain, BA could tell he knew something he wasn't saying. "Why?"

But Murdock didn't seemed inclined to spill. He just shrugged. "Just call it a hunch."

The sergeant wasn't about to accept that dismissal though. Grabbing the pilot's collar, BA growled, "Listen crazy man, I don't like guessin' games. So you better start talkin'. And talk straight."

Murdock saw the seriousness, and exasperation, in the big man's eyes. Obviously, BA knew something, and he wasn't going to rest until he got the full story. Unfortunately, the pilot didn't know the whole story. "All I know is what I heard, that's it!" he tried to reason, throwing his hands up in a gesture of cluelessness.

" _And_?" BA accentuated the growl with a slight shove.

Knowing he was going to have to tell the sergeant what Wilson had told him, and knowing what BA's reaction would be, Murdock let out a long, heavy sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked that chapter! No guarantees on when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be within the next week or two. As always reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! I apologize! I hadn't forgotten about it, life just got crazy and work has been taking up most of my time. Thank you to hoellenwauwau, whose review made me realize how long it's been since the last chapter. I actually had a chunk of this already written, but I finally worked out the rest of the chapter yesterday and buckled down to write and post it today since I have the day off. And thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and everyone who's still reading! I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

* * *

1969

Murdock kept repeating his name, and trying to get him to calm down. It wasn't working. BA just ignored him and continued stomping on. The scowl on his face was fierce enough to have everyone that saw it clear a path to avoid getting in his way.

"BA, come on, let's just talk about this for a minute," the pilot tried placating the big man.

The sergeant just growled, and shrugged the captain off.

Murdock sighed, but then he realized BA's destination and quickly put two and two together. "Oh shit," he muttered, and then took off at a run.

0

"Colonel, we got a problem," the pilot panted when he shot into the hooch like a bat out of hell.

Reyes and Combs turned away from their card game and Peck looked up from cleaning his rifle to stare at the captain. Ray and Hannibal shared a confused, but worried, glance before Hannibal started toward Murdock.

"What's going on Captain?" Hannibal asked calmly.

"The big mudsucker," Murdock started with a gasp, trying to catch his breath. "He –"

But he never got to finish the sentence before BA stormed into the hooch with such force that Reyes and Combs actually shared a look that said they thought it was about to crash down on top of them.

"Sergeant!" Hannibal snapped. He saw the fury in the man's eyes, and knew he had to get his attention to figure out what was going on, and quickly.

The word fell upon deaf ears though, as BA locked onto the lieutenant and started towards him.

Peck realized this a moment sooner than the colonel, and was already on his feet readying for a fight when Hannibal said a quick, "Murdock!" with a look that told the captain what to do.

The pilot grabbed the lieutenant's arm and started to pull him out of the angry sergeant's path. Peck wanted to argue, but the colonel had already stepped in front of BA's way.

"SERGEANT!" Hannibal barked again, but with a commanding tone he rarely used except in situations like this when one of his men just wasn't hearing anything else.

It did the trick. BA finally heard the colonel's words at the same time he realized his commanding officer was also standing between him and his quarry.

Seeing he had the man's attention, Hannibal was tempted to sigh in relief, but retained a hard expression. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here, Sergeant?" It wasn't a request, and they all knew it.

"He's a drug dealer!" BA snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Peck.

Reyes and Combs's heads snapped over to the lieutenant, who was still being held back by Murdock. Their widened eyes and furrowed brows gave away their shock. Ray just let out a small sigh, but kept his eyes on the colonel and sergeant. Murdock had already figured out most of the story, so he was just concentrating on keeping Peck away from BA so they didn't get into another fistfight.

Hannibal's expression softened into a complete calm. He turned just enough to look at the lieutenant, but not enough for BA to get by him. "You wanna tell 'em Lieutenant, or should I?"

Peck was barely resisting the pilot's effort to keep him and BA separated anymore, but he did keep trying, without success, to shrug out of the captain's grasp. He'd shown no reaction to BA's declaration of his being a drug dealer. At Hannibal's question, he'd just glared back. But the colonel could tell he was trying not to squirm. Whatever impression he gave off, Hannibal had figured out the kid didn't like when all the attention was focused on him.

Seeing the kid wasn't going to answer, Hannibal explained for him. "Our lieutenant here was involved in some – how should I put it – less than savory deals before he joined us. But that's over now. _Right_ lieutenant?"

Peck rolled his eyes, giving a sarcastic nod when he realized they were all staring at him, waiting for an answer.

BA still looked livid though. And he was, especially at Hannibal's nonchalance about the whole thing. He wasn't surprised that the colonel had already known, but he had thought the older man would be more bothered by it.

Combs and Reyes looked at each other, neither sure how to react. Murdock was keeping his hold on Peck. The captain could feel the energy radiating off of him, and knew the kid was ready to bolt or lash out.

But it was the big burly sergeant standing in front of Hannibal who lashed out. "He should be in jail!" he raged.

In a split second, Peck's sudden relaxation surprised Murdock enough that his hold loosened when he looked back at him to figure out what had just happened, and that was all the kid needed to slip out of his grasp and get out of reach.

Strolling past the colonel and irate BA, Peck tossed out, "Let me know when you figure it out. I'll be in the supply tent."

The casualness of his tone had the others staring at him in bewilderment as they watched him leave.

Hannibal's hand shot out to grab BA's arm when the sergeant started to follow the kid. "Easy BA, let him go."

BA turned on the colonel. "He's a criminal Hannibal, and you knew the whole time!"

Calmly, the older man nodded simply. "Yes, I did." There was a challenge in the colonel's voice, and it made BA pause for a moment.

"Then why'd you put him on the team Colonel?" Combs asked in honest curiosity.

Looking back at the rest of the team after he was sure his furious sergeant wasn't going to storm off after the lieutenant, Hannibal answered with a shrug, "We needed a supply officer, and the kid's the best there is." His voice may have been light, but his team could see in his eyes that he was taking this seriously.

"You knew too," Reyes accused, looking straight at Ray.

With a small shrug, the XO nodded his admission.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Hannibal addressed them all in a firm tone. "Look guys, we've all made mistakes. Everybody deserves a second chance. Besides, he's just a kid. He's still learning."

The team digested the colonel's words in silence for a minute.

Chuckling all of a sudden, Combs asked, "He's not twenty-two, is he?"

Smirking, but with a touch of sadness in his eyes, Hannibal shook his head. "No. He's eighteen."

"What?!"

Ray was staring at Hannibal. That was one piece of information he hadn't known before. And he knew the colonel hadn't known when he first pulled the kid out of the brig either.

"So what now Colonel?" Murdock asked.

Hannibal shrugged. "Now you guys know more about your teammate."

"You're not turning him in?" It wasn't really a question, more of a realization, but Reyes still wanted an answer.

"No," the colonel said. "Regardless of how forged his records may be, Peck's good. And he's got a lot of potential. He can be an asset to this team."

"But he don't wanna be part of a team," BA pointed out bluntly.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Hannibal nodded his agreement.

"That's where we come in, right Hannibal?" Murdock cut in before the colonel could reply.

Hannibal smiled at the pilot. "Right Murdock."

0

"You know BA's still pissed as hell, right?"

Hannibal chuckled as he looked across his desk at Ray. "I'd be surprised if he wasn't."

"Were you ever going to tell me how old he really is?"

The serious tone and somber look in his second's eyes got the colonel's undivided attention. It was a moment before he answered. When he did, it was slow and quiet. "Maybe."

"Why?" Ray shot back firmly.

"What's your first reaction?" Hannibal asked instead.

"To send him home," the captain answered instantly and honestly.

"Exactly!"

The colonel's 'aha!' tone made Ray pause. He narrowed his eyes at the older man in questioning.

"You told me yourself Ray, the kid said he didn't have parents; doesn't get mail from anyone," Hannibal pointed out. "You really think he's got a home to go back to?"

Ray looked down. Sighing, he shook his head slowly.

"Look," Hannibal sighed. "There's a lot we don't know about this kid, and I have a feeling it would explain a lot. But think about what we do know, what we suspect… Do you honestly think he'd be better off stateside?"

Taking a deep breath, Ray responded with a shrug. "I don't know."

0

After leaving the supply tent, Peck had decided he needed a drink. He didn't know what had happened after he'd left the hooch, but he was in no rush to find out. It wasn't that he cared that the others had found out about him selling drugs, because he didn't. And he honestly didn't care if he ended up in another fight with BA. But the big sergeant's comment about how he should be in jail had struck a nerve Peck hadn't been aware was there. Being the topic of conversation, especially when he was standing right there, was something he'd never enjoyed. So he'd left. Since no MPs had come to arrest him, the lieutenant figured he was safe from that particular fate, for now at least. Now, the only question was if he was going to be transferred to another team, again, or if his life was just about to get a lot more uncomfortable.

He hadn't noticed when he first came in, but after the bartender handed him his drink, Peck saw Reyes sitting at the other end of the bar with his own whisky. And he'd caught the medic's eyes too.

Looking away, the lieutenant focused on his drink. As he was waving down the bartender for a refill, Reyes sat down next to him.

"You can't avoid us all forever."

Peck wasn't sure if that was meant as a joke, both because of the sergeant's low voice and the level of seriousness in the man's eyes that the lieutenant hadn't seen in him before. Instead of replying, he just started on his next drink.

"Shouldn't be drinking either."

There was less than a split second of hesitation in the lieutenant's hand as he sat the glass back down. It was so quick that no one caught it. But the medic's comment told Peck that his real age was something else Hannibal had decided to share.

"I get it, ya know." Reyes saw the kid's confusion, and continued, "The drugs. My brother Gabriel, he sold drugs too."

Now the lieutenant was looking at the medic.

"And it's what got him killed." The harsh tone, and the words themselves, had Peck's eyes on his drink again as Reyes explained, "A deal went south, and he got shot." The medic took another drink when the kid wouldn't look at him. "It 'bout destroyed my mother. Part of why she hated it so much when I got drafted. She's terrified she's gonna lose another son." Taking a deep breath, Reyes shook his head before staring hard at the lieutenant. "You see, the people that use drugs aren't the only ones whose lives are ruined by drugs."

"You think I don't know that?!" Peck retorted sharply, glaring at the medic.

"Do you?" Reyes challenged.

The lieutenant looked like he was about to snap back. But he resisted the urge, and turned away, downing the rest of his drink before gesturing for another.

Reyes drained the rest of his drink as well. Satisfied he'd made his point, he paid his tab and left without another word.

0

By the time Peck got back to the hooch, he was fighting to stay up straight, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. He had a lot of practice. So while he couldn't hide the fact that he was drunk, he could hide how much it was affecting him.

Hannibal and Ray had been pulled into a briefing about an upcoming mission, but the others were there. BA's glare followed the lieutenant from the second he walked in. Reyes watched him for a moment, but then went back to cleaning his rifle. Murdock looked like he was still reading his magazine, but he was really paying attention to everyone else.

Combs waited until Peck had sat down and started to shrug off his fatigue shirt before he asked the question he needed to know. "You stopped, right LT?"

Not needing to be a mind reader to know what he'd meant, Peck paused. Sighing, he nodded.

After the shirt had been discarded, the lieutenant bent over to untie his boots when Murdock's voice stopped him short.

"That's what the fight with Powell was about, huh?"

The pilot sounded understanding, and his casualness gave away that he'd already put the pieces together. But the topic was wearing thin on Peck, and his annoyance started to show when he rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

BA, who was still seething about the whole situation, couldn't take the kid's attitude anymore. "You don't even care, do you?" he growled, disgusted. "All those people you screwed over for money; hurt by selling them poison… You don't even care about them."

Shaking his head in frustration, the lieutenant stood up so forcefully his cot scooted the opposite direction. Peck had had it. Glaring at BA, he snapped out, "You wanna know why your _friend_ McKinney is so pissed off at me? Because _yes_ , I sold him drugs. And _yes_ , he blew all his money on them. But I cut him off when he kept buying more and more. He's not just using it to unwind; he's fucking hooked." Turning his fierce gaze onto Reyes, the kid added in an only slightly calmer tone, "Believe it or not, I _do_ know how bad drugs are." Storming back out of the hooch, he grumbled to himself, "It's what got me here in the first place."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I'm not gonna promise a quick update. But now that my work schedule is regular, I'm trying to get back into a writing routine. I don't really have any time except my days off to write, but I will try to update at least once a month from now on. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'd had the ending of this chapter planned out before I finished the last one, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted them to get there. Plus, I've been working extra shifts, and took a short vacation for a friend's wedding, so I haven't had a lot of time. But I finally worked it out and was able to finally sit down and write it out today! And be glad my insomnia kicked in, otherwise you'd have had to wait another day or two for an update.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those still reading! I promise I'm still working on this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

To say things had been tense in the hooch was an understatement. Combs and Murdock seemed to be the only ones whose opinions of the new lieutenant hadn't changed since the revelation about his age and involvement in drug dealing. BA could barely stand to be in the same room with him, and only did so under Hannibal's orders. Still, he spent the whole time glaring and growling if he wasn't trying to ignore the kid. Reyes wasn't just ignoring Peck, he had simply been keeping to himself more. And Ray was trying to process it all. He'd known about the kid's drug dealing, but he hadn't realized that he really was just a kid. He knew Hannibal was right, but that didn't ease his concern any. Peck had been surlier than usual, ignored all Murdock and Combs' attempts at socializing, and stayed out of the hooch and away from the team as much as he could. Where he went and what he did, other than drink, was a mystery to the rest of them.

With their new mission, Hannibal knew he had to get them all on the same page, at least when it came to the job at hand. So, once again he'd brought out his own version of team building exercises. He was happily surprised when they all worked together to complete the exercises. Granted, there was still a lot of sniping and glaring at each other, especially between BA and Peck, but they still got the job done. The colonel knew BA would do what he had to do to get the job done, at the very least because Hannibal told him to, but also because that was just who he was. Peck, on the other hand, was still a mystery, but Hannibal had the suspicion that the kid knew this team was pretty much his last shot at not ending up in a prison cell stateside.

0

"Hey muchacho," Murdock greeted cheerfully when he finally found the young lieutenant behind a storage shed at the edge of camp, chain smoking with a now over half empty bottle of whisky.

Peck's annoyance was obvious; with the long-suffering sigh and exaggerated eye roll. "What the hell do you want flyboy?"

"You're not sharing," Murdock said, imitating a patronizing teacher, as he plopped down next to the kid and grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

"Hey!"

Murdock matched Peck's glare with a wide grin after he took a swig of the alcohol.

"You shouldn't have a hangover on the mission tomorrow."

The pilot's seriousness was a stark contrast to his previous teasing, and something the lieutenant hadn't really seen before now. Still, he rolled his eyes petulantly, grabbed the bottle back and retorted, "Thanks Mom, I'll try to remember that."

Smirking at the sarcasm, Murdock shook his head. The kid still didn't get it. Before the whole team knew about his age and involvement with drugs, the pilot had thought Peck was starting to relax a little, not a lot but it was something. Now, it seemed the kid was reinforcing the already dauntingly high and sturdy walls that he'd built around himself.

"Why does it matter?"

Peck paused in lighting his cigarette, and looked over at the captain; confusion written over his face. "What?"

"What does it matter if the team knows you're only eighteen and used to sell drugs?" Murdock elaborated.

The kid stared at him for a minute before turning his attention back out across the wire. Lighting his cigarette, Peck took a long drag before shooting back quietly, "Why don't you ask them?"

Murdock watched the kid, and replied honestly. "Because they're not the ones that keep running off and trying to drink themselves into oblivion."

"I'm n–"

"Then why do you keep avoiding everyone?" Murdock interrupted the denial, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Peck looked away again.

"You wouldn't get it."

The pilot almost didn't hear the quiet answer. But he did. And retorted, "Kid, you don't know me."

The lieutenant didn't reply; wouldn't even look at the captain.

Murdock sighed. "Look, kimosabe, I don't know what happened to ya, but don't go thinkin' you're the only one with issues." He stood up, and pulled out a cigarette of his own. After lighting it, he looked down at Peck again and said, "You can bury yourself in a bottle if you want, just don't do it when the rest of the team is relying on you to not get them killed. Don't take them down with you."

0

BA had been keeping an eye on McKinney since Murdock had suggested, and Peck reiterated, that the other sergeant was using drugs. If he was honest with himself, BA knew it would explain a lot. Didn't make it easier to accept though, especially knowing he'd missed all the warning signs that had been right in front of his face.

He waited until he could confront the other man without witnesses. He wanted to be a friend first.

"Are you usin'?"

The blunt question barked at him, when he hadn't heard anyone approach, had McKinney nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Jesus BA! You 'bout gave me a heart attack!"

"Just answer the question," BA growled.

The other sergeant chuckled hollowly, shifting slightly. "Uh…what are you talking about?"

BA stared him straight in the eyes. "Are you usin' drugs?"

McKinney swallowed, but tried to smile. "I d-don't know what you're talking about BA."

But the big man had his answer. Sighing heavily, he placed a hand on McKinney's shoulder. "Look man, you need to quit. Do it yourself, or get some help. Because if ya don't, I'm going straight to Captain Higgins."

0

 _2 days later…_

The mission had been to blow a bridge to disrupt the Viet Cong supply runs. That part had been a success. Unfortunately, the extraction hadn't gone as planned.

Once they'd all reached the rendezvous point, Charlie had been on them. They'd made a run for the pickup point, but somehow in the midst of the ensuing firefight the team had gotten separated.

The split up had made it easier to lose the VC, as they too had split up, but now the team were in different parts of the jungle, in enemy territory, with no way to contact each other.

"Anything?" Peck whispered.

The sergeant shook his head, lowering the binoculars he'd been using to scan the jungle for signs of their pursuers.

Closing his eyes for a minute, the lieutenant leaned his head back against the tree whose low-hanging limbs and underbrush they were hiding beneath. He knew he needed to gather his thoughts and find a way out of this mess. But this was one of those times he seriously regretted faking that year of college on his records that got him into OCS. Right now he really didn't want to be the highest ranking officer, or in this case the only officer, especially not with his current companion.

"You got a plan?"

"Yeah. Get the hell out of here." Peck knew his snarkiness wasn't appreciated, but he couldn't help it, especially after the skeptical question.

The lieutenant knew the only reason the scowl he received in response wasn't accompanied by a growl or threat was because of their current predicament. They both knew that they were going to have to work together to get back to camp, and that there were VC hunting them so they had to be extra careful and not give away their position.

Unfortunately, night was falling. They couldn't risk any form of light, so reading the map was out of the question. And neither knew enough about the terrain or their location to have anything other than a vague guess about which way they needed to go. At night, in the dark, trying not to leave a trail, it would be nearly impossible.

Peck let out a small, almost imperceptible sigh.

The sergeant knew it meant they were thinking the same thing. "Wait till light?"

Nodding once, Peck whispered back, "Gotta." After a long pause, the lieutenant opened his eyes. "Might as well stay here. We're pretty well hidden. Got a good view of any possible approach. And any attempt to change position could be overheard by Charlie."

BA didn't want to admit it, but the kid was right. Hell, the lieutenant just said what BA was thinking. Still, he knew it was going to be a long, tense night and however long it took them to find the rest of the team or make it back to camp.

"Take shifts?"

Peck nodded.

When the kid closed his eyes again, BA fought the urge to sigh. Looked like he was taking the first shift.

0

It was pitch black. With the clouds, and the heavy forest, the moon was hidden, along with any light it may have provided. The jungle was eerie. Despite the bugs, and other animals, the stillness was suffocating.

The first couple of hours, BA had heard the distant sounds of the VC searching. According to Peck's report when he woke BA up to switch watch, they had been silent after the first hour of his watch. And it had stayed that way.

Nights like these were always the hardest for the sergeant. The total darkness and silence creeped him out. He was from Chicago. Nights outdoors with trees and stars had taken some getting used to, but he'd learned to like it. The silence, on the other hand, he didn't think he'd ever stop being unnerved by. He was used to hearing cars, trains, sirens, people laughing and yelling, and all other kinds of sounds throughout the night.

He knew he was only halfway through his watch, and that the night wasn't even half over yet, but that didn't stop BA from wishing time would speed up.

A sudden crack had the sergeant gripping his pistol tighter and glancing around quickly, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Just a monkey."

Looking over, BA saw the young lieutenant hadn't moved from his position leaning back against the tree, and his eyes were still closed.

"They were off to the east in the trees. Sounds like they found an old branch."

"You sure?" The sergeant didn't know where the kid was getting this, he hadn't even opened his eyes, and until a minute ago BA had thought he was asleep.

The smirk was the first sign BA hadn't been just imagining the lieutenant was awake. "You sure you've been in these jungles before?"

BA glared at the wry retort, and countered, "How d'you know so much?"

He knew the kid had only been in country for a couple months, so he was curious how the lieutenant seemed so sure about the sounds of the jungle.

Peck shrugged. "I know what an old branch breaking off a tree sounds like. It's different than someone stepping on a branch."

The reply was simple, but BA furrowed his brows in confusion. "Thought you was from Los Angeles?"

A soft, quiet chuckle escaped the kid. "We had trees in LA." Opening his eyes a crack, he smiled at the sergeant. "What? No trees in Chicago?"

BA rolled his eyes, not responding to the jibe.

It was a few more minutes of silence before either spoke again.

"Why aren't you sleepin'?" BA wondered. Peck had closed his eyes again, but the sergeant had been watching and realized what he hadn't before; the kid's breathing never changed, never relaxed the way it would've if he were asleep.

"Don't sleep much." It was a simple answer. "Want me to keep watch so you can get some sleep?"

The casual, but sincere, offer had the sergeant furrowing his brows in confusion again. He didn't understand the lieutenant. Most of the time he was a grade A pain in the ass, he'd sold drugs, and acted like he didn't want anything to do with being part of a team. Yet, he got the supplies, and extras, they needed for missions, not to mention getting the supplies for the motor pool just because BA had asked, and here he was offering to take over BA's watch so the sergeant he was always a split second away from being in another fight with could get some extra sleep.

"Why'd you do it man?"

Peck opened his eyes and sent BA a bewildered look at the abrupt question. "Do what?"

"Sell drugs."

The sergeant watched the kid's face shut down immediately upon hearing those words. Those blue eyes went from curious to blank in an instant. It was almost as unsettling as the night. But BA wanted an answer.

"You said ya know how bad drugs are, so why sell 'em?"

Turning his gaze back out to the jungle, the lieutenant sighed.

At first, BA didn't think the kid was going to answer. But just as he was about to ask again, he heard the barely audible reply.

"Because people aren't going to quit using drugs. By selling them the drugs, I could control how much they got – how much they used."

BA thought about that for a minute. Then he remembered what the lieutenant had said. "That why you cut McKinney off?"

Peck looked over at the sergeant. Seeing an understanding forming in the man's eyes that hadn't been there before, he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, BA asked the other question that had been bugging him. "So what did ya mean when you said it was how ya'd got here?"

There was a flash in the kid's eyes that made the sergeant realize Peck hadn't been aware he'd said that part loud enough for the others, or at least BA, to hear. But it was gone in an instant, and the lieutenant looked away. "Nothing."

BA frowned. "'s not nothin'."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Peck took a breath. There was a long moment of silence before he finally sighed. "I killed someone."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! No guarantees when I'll be able to work on/post the next chapter, but I'm crossing my fingers it doesn't take as long as this one did. I wish I could just keep writing and at least start on the next chapter, but alas I picked up a shift on my day off so my alarm is going to be screaming at me in less than four hours and I need to get a couple hours of sleep.**

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay! A quick update :) I actually started writing this almost immediately after I finished the last chapter. Half of this first part was written piece by piece on my phone at work. I had to think a while about how I wanted to play this chapter, so it took me a little longer to write the second half. I know how this story is going to end, and I know how to get there, I'm just debating on how much is going to go on between here and there. So bear with me as my brain organizes all the scenes I have to put in, and the many possibilities I could add in.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! For some reason, I've gotten emails about reviews, but haven't been able to reply to all of them, so I dunno what's going on with that. But I want to say thank you to everyone reading! You guys are awesome, and getting those reviews/favorites/alerts make my day :)**

 **This chapter starts right where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

BA stared.

The silence between the two was deafening. It was minutes before either made any sort of movement, other than barely detectable breathing.

"You what?" the sergeant finally croaked. He still had his issues with the kid, but he was hoping he'd heard wrong.

Peck didn't move. His eyes remained firmly shut. Nonetheless, he repeated himself in a quiet, but firm, voice. "I killed someone."

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, BA had to swallow hard before he could speak again. "How?"

Taking a deep breath, the lieutenant finally opened his eyes, but they were looking out over the jungle.

From the little BA could see, he could tell the kid's eyes were unfocused, with a glossy look that was eerier than the night.

"I was high."

His voice was soft, and the sergeant had to strain to hear.

"It was the middle of the night…. We needed to get back, so I hotwired a car…. Gary didn't know how to drive, and I convinced him I was fine…. The other driver was thrown through the windshield. Paralyzed, but alive…. Gary never woke up. They said he died on impact…."

Again, BA just stared. He didn't know what to say.

Peck ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "When I got out of juvie…. I couldn't stay there…. So, I took off. Ended up forging some papers and joining the Army." He let out a dry chuckle. "Great plan, huh? See how well that turned out…" he muttered sullenly.

BA swallowed. He let the silence take over again before he finally asked, "Why join the Army?"

The kid shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Seeing the sergeant's furrowed brows, he added, "I didn't wanna stay in California…. It was the quickest way out…." He closed his eyes again, looking more tired and resigned than BA had seen. "Besides…I die here, at least I can say I died for somethin'."

The bitterness in the lieutenant's voice made the sergeant look at him, _really_ look at him. For the first time that he'd witnessed, the kid truly looked his age. And it was in that moment that BA realized that, despite how young Peck was, he'd probably already been through more than most grown adults, and being in this war, if it didn't kill him, was going to make him an even more cynical and bitter individual. But BA got the impression that the kid didn't plan on surviving this war.

"You ain't dyin'." The sergeant didn't know where that vehement declaration came from; it'd just come out.

Peck chuckled hollowly. "Don't think we get much of a choice."

This time BA shrugged. "Not always. But ya gotta stay positive. And we're gettin' out of here."

The lieutenant smirked. "Don't worry, you'll get home to see your mom."

"We'll _both_ get home."

BA didn't understand what the kid found so amusing, but he could see the silent chuckle.

"You should rest Sergeant. It'll be light soon."

For once, Peck sounded like an officer the sergeant could respect. He wasn't being sarcastic, and he wasn't being rude. He was just looking out for his teammate.

0

Not knowing what had happened to the others, or if any help was on the way, Peck and BA had decided to just start heading toward camp. From there they could regroup and find out where the others were.

So far they hadn't run into any VC activity, but they'd been careful, maintaining stealth and making sure to cover their tracks.

They didn't talk; mainly using hand signals to communicate when necessary. The only time they'd spoken since dawn had been to make the decision to head to camp.

After a few hours of trekking through the jungle, Peck suddenly signaled BA to halt. The sergeant froze, listening and looking around carefully, trying to figure out what had the lieutenant spooked. The kid had gone rigid, and the look in his eyes reminded the big man of what Combs had said about him after the Pham mission. In this moment, BA understood perfectly. It sent chills down his spine.

Signaling the sergeant to take cover and keep watch, Peck disappeared into the undergrowth like smoke being wisped away by the wind.

BA clenched his teeth; he didn't like being left in the dark. He knew the kid had seen or heard something, but he had no clue what. And now the little punk had just told him to sit and wait. The sergeant recognized an order when it came along, but this was the first time the lieutenant had given him a direct order. He didn't like it, but BA remembered what Hannibal had said about Peck having potential; and after the last seventeen hours, he was willing to give the kid a chance.

"Easy! It's just me!"

That was Ray's voice.

BA was up and moving toward it the second recognition hit. Just ten yards away he found his teammate; he was on the ground with Peck on top of him holding a knife to his throat.

But the kid hadn't moved.

Looking around, the sergeant saw Reyes and Combs staring at the sight in shock. Hannibal's eyes never left the lieutenant as he slowly made his way toward the pair.

"Stand down Peck." The colonel's voice was solid, but BA had caught the tentative flash in his eyes.

When nothing happened, Hannibal took another step toward the kid and sharpened his tone. "That's an order Lieutenant!"

The bark worked. Ray saw the instant Peck's eyes changed from deadly tunnel vision to wide-eyed appalled to casually relaxed. Another second later, and the kid was standing, holding his hand out to help the captain up.

"Sorry," Peck muttered.

Ray accepted the assistance, watching the kid carefully as he got back to his feet as well. Picking up his fallen rifle, the XO kept his eyes on Peck, who couldn't quite mask his unease.

"We're cool," the captain assured him softly.

Peck gave him a tiny, but grateful, smile that was gone in a flash.

"At least we know you got the whole stealth thing down pat," Combs tried to joke. "We had no clue you were there."

The lieutenant shrugged nonchalantly, but it was obvious to everyone he was uncomfortable with the situation.

Hannibal sighed, and took stock of both his lieutenant and his sergeant. Knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Peck, especially after the last few minutes, the colonel looked straight at BA. "You guys okay?"

Both Peck and BA nodded, but it was the sergeant who answered.

"Yeah, Hannibal. We're all good."

Not missing the more relaxed tone that hadn't before been present in any conversation concerning or including their new lieutenant, Hannibal decided to save his questions for later.

"Good." He nodded once before informing them, "Combs was able to get a hold of Murdock. New extraction point. We need to get moving if we wanna make it there before Charlie catches up or finds it first."

0

 _36 hours later…_

By the time they had reached the extraction point, it was the middle of the night. Charlie had apparently heard the chopper on approach; they'd been waiting when the team reached the LZ. It had been a shitstorm, and no pilot except Murdock would've made the pickup. When they finally got to the camp, all were banged up and exhausted; the brass had agreed the debrief could wait till morning, after the team had a chance to get checked out by medical, shower, and catch a few Zs.

Hannibal didn't know how the kid had managed it, but he'd smooth talked the doctors and nurses into forgoing his exam and giving him the green light anyway. One of these days, the colonel swore he'd find out what issues the kid had with medical attention. Right now, though, he was more curious about the change of heart his surly sergeant suddenly had toward the lieutenant. He knew something had happened when the two had gotten separated from the rest of the team during the mission, but the older man had no clue what.

Since the debrief had taken most of the morning, Hannibal hadn't had a chance to talk with his men, other than a quick check in. And since the camp commander had held the colonel back to go over some of the finer points, by the time Hannibal had left the meeting his team had scattered. He'd seen Reyes and Combs playing basketball with a couple other soldiers, and Lieutenant Wilson's roommate had told him that Murdock and Wilson had gotten pulled for a supply run. Given the way things had been before the mission, the colonel could make an educated guess that Peck was off drinking somewhere. He'd found Ray in the hooch, and the captain had told him BA had left for the motor pool.

As he reached the motor pool, Hannibal saw BA coming out of the CO's office. The shell shock on his sergeant's face immediately put him on edge.

BA had seen him, and slowly walked over as if on autopilot.

The colonel was worried. "What's wrong?"

0

On their way back to the hooch, Reyes and Combs saw Peck heading toward the sheds at the edge of camp. The package in his hand looked suspiciously like a bottle of alcohol.

Sharing a brief look, the two sergeants' silent conversation made the decision.

"Hey LT."

Peck turned quickly. Seeing his teammates, his brows furrowed. "What's up?"

"You're going the wrong way. The hooch is the other direction."

Frowning at Combs, the lieutenant didn't seem to understand the meaning behind the words.

"Come on LT, between that and what's already in the hooch, we got plenty for everybody," Reyes told him, gesturing to the bottle in the kid's hand.

Eyes darting between the two, realization dawned on Peck and he sighed heavily.

Seeing the hesitancy, Combs gave him a reassuring smile, and Reyes nodded encouragingly for the kid to come with them.

Knowing they wouldn't give up, and not having the energy to fight it, Peck took a deep breath and nodded.

0

Ray was pleasantly surprised when Peck had returned with Reyes and Combs, even more so when the sergeants explained the plan for all of them to get shitfaced. He readily joined in when they pulled out the bottle, and grabbed the glasses they kept stashed for these occasions. After the past couple weeks, and this last mission, he knew the team needed this.

They were on their second round when Hannibal walked in.

"Colonel?" Combs asked in concern.

The same weary expression worrying the radioman sent a sinking feeling into the pit of the captain's stomach. And Ray too sent a questioning look to the colonel.

Reyes and Peck were both watching aptly with the uneasiness that had settled over the hooch.

Hannibal took a deep breath and looked the lieutenant in the eyes. "Sergeant McKinney was flown to the 95th Evac Hospital at 0630 yesterday morning after Corporal Collins found him unconscious. He overdosed."

No one moved.

A moment later, BA stormed into the hooch; rage filling his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! I won't guarantee another update as quick as this one, but I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not sure if the 95th Evac Hospital would be the correct one, but I googled Army hospitals in Vietnam, and found that one in Da Nang (which in my head the team's camp in this story is relatively close to).**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update! I got distracted by a new book series and it was hard to get my head back into writing. I wanted to have this up sooner, but I actually wrote the epilogue before this. So now the ending is already written, and the way things are looking there may only be a couple more chapters before the epilogue. We'll see...**

 **Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and is still reading! Hope y'all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

1969

Peck was standing before anyone had a chance to process the new occupant had even entered. He may have taken a step back, but the lieutenant's body language spoke volumes; it said he was prepared for a fight.

But the sergeant hadn't moved. Once BA was inside the hooch, his eyes locked onto the kid and glared, but that was it.

This moment gave Hannibal, and the others, the opportunity to assess the situation. The last time BA had stormed in looking for Peck, he'd been ready to tear the kid a new one, and Hannibal had barely been able to intervene. Whether it was the grief for his friend, or whatever had happened between the two in the jungle, Hannibal wasn't sure, but something was keeping the burly sergeant from speaking with his fists.

"Is McKinney gonna be okay?" Reyes asked.

BA growled, but it was Hannibal who answered. "Medics said they think they got to him in time."

"Good," Combs commented.

Hannibal nodded.

Ray was watching BA; the man's anger was palpable.

Peck, too, was watching the scowling sergeant. He prided himself on being able to read people, but at this moment he honestly wasn't sure what the big man was thinking. Of course he knew BA was upset about his friend, but the glare directed at him had the lieutenant thinking he was being blamed for it. On the other hand, in his time on the team, Peck had not known BA to be a patient man, so the fact that he hadn't moved to attack him had the kid wondering whether he would or not. Nonetheless, he remained ready to defend himself if necessary, and kept himself aware of everyone and everything around him.

The air was filled with thick tension. It was another few minutes of heavy silence before anyone spoke.

"You okay, BA?" Ray questioned gently.

"No!" the sergeant snapped, sending a glare toward the captain before locking it onto the lieutenant once more.

And now Peck had his answer. "You can't seriously think this is my fault!" he shot out incredulously.

Hannibal and Reyes rolled their eyes, while Ray and Combs sighed; all of them exasperated by the kid's inability to not get defensive and react rashly.

"Sure I can!" BA retorted.

"BA, he hasn't even been here the past few days," Combs said, trying to defuse the situation. "He's been in the jungle. _With you_."

"Exactly!" Peck snapped. Hannibal shot him a warning look, but the kid ignored it and continued, "How was I supposed to know he'd do something stupid like that?"

"You're the one who – " BA stopped.

Peck's eyes widened slightly, immediately regretting their talk in the jungle.

But BA had caught himself, remembering that talk, and the kid's eyes then and now. Taking a breath, he finished calmer. "You were the one controlling how much he got. You _knew_ he was hooked. You coulda said somethin'."

The almost broken voice coming from the burly sergeant changed the atmosphere in the hooch instantly. BA seemed to deflate as his anger dissipated, replaced by sadness.

Reyes and Combs shared a quick glance; neither had seen the big man like this before.

Ray looked over to Hannibal, and saw the colonel's sympathetic eyes on BA.

Hannibal had seen this kind of defeat in BA only once before. And just like this time, it was from the loss of a friend. But this time was different. Last time, the other soldier had been killed by a VC sniper. This time, his friend was lying in a hospital after overdosing on drugs. And the colonel knew how much BA hated drugs. The sergeant had told him about losing a bunch of people back home to drugs; some in prison for selling, some dead, and some just too focused on getting their next fix to care about anything else.

Peck's body relaxed slightly. He wasn't good with emotions. It was one thing he liked about BA; the man rarely showed any other than anger. Anger, Peck could deal with. This type of stuff was something else entirely. But that wasn't the only thing causing him to look at the big sergeant with fresh eyes. The man had had a clear opportunity to let everyone else know how much of a bad guy he was, but he hadn't. BA _was_ blaming him, but not because he was a killer and had almost killed his friend too; the sergeant was blaming him because he hadn't told anyone about McKinney's addiction.

0

Murdock's whistling stopped the moment he entered the hooch. He immediately knew something was wrong; he could feel it. "What happened?"

Combs shared a look with Reyes and took a deep breath.

"Sergeant McKinney was flown out yesterday morning after he overdosed," Ray explained matter-of-factly, but his voice was somber.

Closing his eyes for a second, Murdock let out a heavy sigh. "BA okay?" he asked quietly, looking at the XO.

Shrugging, Ray replied softly, "He will be."

"He's in the motor pool," Reyes said.

The pilot nodded his understanding. The motor pool was BA's place to calm himself down; something about working on machines relaxed the big man. "Where's Peck?"

"Dunno."

Murdock heard the unspoken 'he disappeared again' in Combs's answer. He also caught Reyes's eye roll, and the concern Ray was trying to hide.

0

"Got a light?"

Rolling his eyes, the lieutenant wordlessly flicked open his lighter and held it up.

"Thanks kid," Hannibal smiled around his now cigar as he sat down next to his newest team member.

Peck didn't respond, just downed his shot and gestured the bartender for another.

The colonel puffed on his cigar and watched the kid for a minute; as he swallowed the next shot before the bartender even had a chance to turn around. When the bartender refilled it again, Hannibal spoke up. "He's done."

His lieutenant shot him a glare, but the bartender knew better than to argue with the older man.

Letting out a petulant huff, Peck shook his head minutely as the bartender walked away.

"Let's take a walk," Hannibal said, giving the kid a pat on the shoulder as he stood up.

Peck rolled his eyes, and drained the shot, but didn't move.

"That wasn't a request, Lieutenant." The colonel's voice was firm.

The kid sighed.

0

They hadn't spoken since they'd left the bar. Peck had reluctantly followed the colonel as they walked toward the edge of camp. His posture was defensive and insubordinate, but Hannibal could tell the kid was trying not to fidget.

The colonel was trying not to make it too obvious he was watching the kid, but the deep pulls off his cigarette and the occasional eye roll told Hannibal the lieutenant knew he was being watched. In truth, Hannibal knew the kid hated being under the microscope, and was curious to see how long it would take before he cracked and said something. But by the time they were out of earshot of everyone else, walking by the fence at the edge of camp, the colonel knew the kid was too stubborn, and this was not the time to get into a battle of wills with his lieutenant.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Hannibal asked lightly.

Peck scowled. "You're the one who dragged me out here, so obviously you're the one who's got something to say, not me," he retorted harshly.

Hannibal stopped suddenly, grabbing the lieutenant and pulling him around so they were face to face. The kid's indignance was steaming out of him as he glared at the colonel. But Hannibal stood his ground. "I want a straight answer out of you." The warning was perfectly clear. From the set jaw and fury that flashed in his eyes for a split second, the colonel knew Peck understood. Softening his tone just a little bit, Hannibal asked straightforwardly, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone Sergeant McKinney was hooked on heroin?"

If the colonel thought Peck was going to answer willingly, he was sorely mistaken. The defiance and cold look Hannibal had first seen in the jail cell was back, and something told the older man that this time it wouldn't be so easy to get an answer out of the kid. When Peck knocked his hand away and moved out of reach, that suspicion was confirmed. Everything about the kid's body language told Hannibal that they were about to have a, probably overdue, unpleasant conversation that would either help the colonel get through to the kid, through that thick skull of his, or it would send Peck right back to where Hannibal had found him.

Sighing, Hannibal tried calm but firm. "Kid…"

"No!" Peck shut him off immediately. "It's not my fault McKinney OD'd. It was his choice to get high. I never forced him to do anything! _He_ got hooked. _He_ took too much. That's not on me."

The kid's vehement response forced Hannibal to take a breath before he responded. Right now, Peck looked like an animal backed into a corner, and he was too unpredictable for the colonel to know what he would do when pushed too far. So, Hannibal remained calm, and kept his tone light. "You sold him the drugs."

"So what?!" the lieutenant retorted. "If he hadn't gotten 'em from me, he would've gotten them from someone else!"

"But he _did_ get them from you," Hannibal pointed out slowly.

Chuckling maniacally, Peck shook his head. Rolling his eyes, he shot back, " _Yeah_ , till I cut him off. And that was _before_ I even met you and you told me to quit selling drugs, which I did by the way."

Peck's voice was so cold and calm that it actually made the hairs on the back of the colonel's neck stand up. Hannibal remembered what Combs had told him about the kid's demeanor during that first mission, but this wasn't something the Army could teach; this was something you learned from experience, from surviving. There were more unknowns and questions about the kid every day, but Hannibal knew now was not the time to start asking questions he wouldn't get the answers to. So, he focused on what Peck _was_ telling him. "Did you know Sergeant McKinney was addicted to heroin?"

Hannibal was calm, firm, and direct. He sounded like a lawyer asking a witness a question in a trial. It sent the lieutenant's defensiveness into overdrive. "What does it matter?!" he snapped.

The colonel sighed, ignoring the kid's exasperation, and his own. He lowered his eyelids so that only slits remained open, and took a long, deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he matched the lieutenant's glare and shoved the kid into the wall.

"HEY!"

But Hannibal wasn't budging. "Listen up, Lieutenant, cause I'm only gonna say this once." His voice was hard, and his face was inches away from the kid; who was obviously both unnerved and furious. "BA is one of the best soldiers I've ever served with, but he _earned_ the 'bad attitude' name. He's got one of the worst tempers, but he also cares about people more than anyone I've ever met. And he cares about McKinney."

"Look, I'm sorry about his friend, but –" Peck started, but Hannibal gave him pushed him harder against the wall.

" _I'm not finished_ ," the colonel ground out. He forced the kid to look at him when he said, "Now, I don't know what happened between you two out in that jungle, –" Hannibal didn't miss the split second aversion of the lieutenant's eyes, but continued on as if he had. "– but whatever it was is the only reason he didn't pound you into the ground." Peck scoffed, but the colonel gave him another shove to get his attention. "Hey! You're good kid, I'll give you that. But it won't last forever, and that cockiness of yours will be your downfall."

This time Peck averted his eyes, and wouldn't look back at Hannibal.

Sighing, the colonel relaxed his grip, but spoke with seriousness. "Look kid, you've got a lot of potential, and this team could be the best thing for you. But you've gotta _want_ to be part of a team. And that attitude of yours is going to get you into some serious trouble you won't be able to get out of." Taking a deep breath, Hannibal let go of the lieutenant and stepped back before adding quietly, "But I think you already know that."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Originally, I was going to have more Murdock in this chapter, but that last part with Hannibal and Peck took precedence. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna work the next chapter, but I'll try to have it up as soon as I can! No promises, but I'm gonna try to have it up within the next month. Anyway, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: First of all, I want to say to InACupFool, the timing of your review was perfect! I had actually already finished this chapter and started on the next, but hadn't had a chance to post yet because I went to the movies. :)**

 **Good news and bad news people. Good news: There's only one (or two if I decide to split it up) chapter left before the epilogue (that's already written), and I've already started on it! Bad news: This story's almost over. I'm both excited and saddened by that. This story has probably been my favorite to write so far.**

 **Anyway, thank you to every who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It's been a long ride, but thanks for hanging on. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

1969

"Hey man."

BA paused for a moment, but didn't turn his head to look at his teammate. He didn't really feel like talking, and the medic had known him long enough to know that.

Sure enough, Reyes wasn't offended. He simply leaned against the jeep, looking out at the rest of the motor pool as BA resumed his work under the hood. "I talked to my friends in medical," he said lightly.

The burly sergeant paused again, but only for a second.

"Miller owes me. He called over to the 95th to check up on McKinney." Reyes looked down at BA and added gently, "He's gonna be okay."

This got BA to look at him.

Reyes sighed as he met those sorrowful eyes that now had a glimmer of hope in them. "He's getting discharged. He's going home."

BA held Reyes's sympathetic gaze for a minute before turning back to his work.

"It's not Peck's fault, ya know."

A small growl escaped the burly sergeant, but he didn't look at the medic; just glared at the engine in front of him.

Reyes continued looking at BA, even if the big man wouldn't look at him. "I get why you're pissed at him. Trust me. I _get_ it," he said emphatically. The medic sighed before adding with a shrug, "But he did try to help in his own way. He quit selling to McKinney when he realized how hooked he was getting. He tried to stop him."

"He shoulda said somethin'."

Nodding his agreement, Reyes retorted, "Yeah. But I don't think he knows how to ask for help." The medic shrugged. "Even if that help is for someone else."

BA looked up at his teammate.

After a moment, Reyes smirked. "You know something, don't you?" When BA furrowed his brows, the medic elaborated, "You know why he cut McKinney off."

Not replying, BA turned his attention back to the engine. But they both knew the burly sergeant wasn't really focused on the jeep.

"Hold on to that."

BA paused.

Reyes sighed, and patted his teammate on the shoulder. "Whatever you know that kept you from beating the shit out of Peck when you found out about McKinney's OD, remember that when you want to blame him for McKinney's addiction."

With that, the medic left without another word; leaving BA alone with his thoughts and the jeep's engine.

0

Murdock found the object of his search behind the hangers, nestled on top of a crate, but hidden between the higher stacks on either side of him.

"Trying to hide?"

Peck rolled his eyes petulantly. "If I was, you wouldn't find me."

The pilot let out a soft chuckle as he shrugged slightly. "From what I've heard, that's probably true," he agreed. His tone was serious, but his voice was light.

The lieutenant didn't say anything, just took a long pull off his cigarette before taking a swig out of his bottle of whisky.

Murdock leaned against the crates; half staring out towards the fence on the edge of camp, and half watching the kid.

Several minutes passed with neither speaking. Murdock had lit up a cigarette of his own, and Peck had continued his smoking and drinking without even looking at the pilot.

"Not your fault, ya know."

A second's hesitation was the only reaction Peck gave before he took the final drag of his cigarette.

Watching the lieutenant light up another, Murdock continued, "Soldiers were gettin' high and overdosing long before you joined up. War's hell. Drugs ain't goin' away. That's got nothin' to do with you."

The captain's seriousness was simple, but firm. And Peck wasn't sure what to do with that. He went to take another drink, but suddenly the bottle was yanked out of his hand.

Before Peck could even protest, Murdock had tossed the bottle towards the fence; what little whisky was left in it glistening in the sun alongside the glass shards as the bottle shattered and left it spread across the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Peck was up and in the pilot's face in an instant.

Murdock didn't waver. He didn't back down, but he didn't get defensive either. Remaining calm, he replied, "You're too young to be an alcoholic."

Clenching his fists, Peck barely kept himself from hitting the captain. His taut muscles were straining against the instinctive reaction to fight. And Murdock's relaxed demeanor and calm expression just served to fuel his fury.

"You know _nothing_ about me," the kid said slowly, in a low growl that sounded dangerously predatory.

The pilot shrugged. "So tell me," he retorted simply.

Setting his jaw, the lieutenant managed to swallow the vicious reply on the tip of his tongue. Continuing to glare at the captain, Peck slowly forced himself to take a deep breath to calm himself down enough to turn and start walking away.

But Murdock wasn't going to let their conversation end there, and followed. Catching up to the kid, he asked, "What did you think? You think that you could just sign up to go to war, and getting yourself killed over here would make up for whatever crappy past you've got? If that's the case, then you're crazier than I am, kid. And that's sayin' somethin'."

Peck rounded on the pilot and gave him a hard shove. " _Leave. Me._ The hell alone," he warned coldly before turning to continue walking away.

"No." Murdock was just as firm, and caught up to the lieutenant, shoving him into the side of the hanger; surprising the kid with his speed and strength.

It caught Peck off guard enough that he didn't fight back at first. But it wasn't the pilot's strength that kept him in place; it was the intensity in those half-crazed, half-dead serious eyes.

"You've had plenty of chances to die in this war, but that survival instinct of yours won't let you." Murdock's voice was quiet, but hard. "My guess is that you've spent so many years doing whatever it took to survive that you can't even control it anymore; can't turn it off. And you're too good of a soldier to die from anything other than just the bad luck that's killed too many good people." The captain's voice softened a little as he continued, "Whatever reason you joined the Army – whatever you've done since… You've got a chance here. This team – We're a family."

That was the word that catapulted Peck into trying to escape the pilot's grasp, but the captain wasn't having it.

Turning the kid to look him in the eyes, Murdock told him gently, but steadily, "I get that's probably a foreign concept to you. But believe me when I tell you it's _real_." Sighing heavily, the pilot let go of the kid. "You should really give it a chance." Murdock shrugged and added lightly, "Never know, muchacho, ya might like it."

Peck didn't move as he watched Murdock light a cigarette and walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! I know it was shorter, and the next ones probably will be too, but hopefully you'll understand why. I've already got the next one started, so once that's finished I'll post it and the epilogue, and then that's it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, so I did decide to split this last chapter into two. You should understand why. It's a quick update cause this chapter was a blast to write :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

Running a hand through his hair, Peck closed his eyes and tried to contain the growl of frustration. He couldn't get Murdock's words out of his head. And even the half a bottle of whisky he'd had since he'd been here hadn't helped quiet the voices; of Murdock; of Hannibal; of the rest of the team; of his past. That was saying something, considering he'd already had three quarters of a bottle before Murdock had shown up.

Pouring himself another shot, the lieutenant shook his head.

"Bad day?"

Slamming the glass down so hard it vibrated along the rest of the bar, Peck clenched his jaw.

"I got something that might take that edge off…if you're interested." The smirk could be heard without even looking at the speaker.

"Fuck off," Peck shot back coldly, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he glared at the sergeant.

"That an order, Lieutenant?" Powell asked mockingly.

"A warning."

Smirking, Powell leaned in closer. "You gonna make me?" He chuckled as he added, "Just like you made McKinney stop shootin' up?"

No one in the bar saw the lieutenant move. But what seemed like a split second later, the two privates who'd come in with Powell were staring in disbelief, unsure what to do. The room was dead silent. Everyone's attention was on the sergeant lying on the floor, a deep gash across his face bleeding freely, and the lieutenant standing over him, the handle of the broken whiskey bottle still in his hand.

Staring hard at each other, neither Peck nor Powell moved for a minute.

Powell spit out the blood that had run into his mouth. Looking back up at the lieutenant, he snarled, "You just made a _big_ mistake pretty boy."

"Yeah? Then why you still lyin' on your back like a pussy?" Peck retorted, tossing the rest of the bottle away.

Growling, the sergeant was up on his feet within seconds. Only a quick shake of his head was any indication he was feeling the injury to his face. A short gesture to the privates, and they had positioned themselves to block the kid's exit.

With a feral smirk, Peck assured the sergeant, "Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. Let's finish this."

Peck's cockiness only infuriated Powell more. He swung on the lieutenant, but the kid easily dodged it, and responded with a left hook that had the sergeant seeing stars for a moment.

"That the best you got?" Peck mocked.

The lieutenant's amusement was short-lived when Powell barreled into him, sending them both to the floor.

Powell landed a few well-placed hits to the lieutenant's groin, ribs, and face. However, before his next punch could connect with the kid's jaw, Peck had trapped his arm and flipped them so that he was now on top of the sergeant and returning the favor twofold.

The gash on Powell's face was no longer the only injury covering the two soldiers and their surroundings with blood. Both of them had busted lips and broken noses, as well as cuts from the broken glass on the floor.

As hard as he fought, the sergeant couldn't get the upper hand. And the lieutenant showed no signs of halting his assault.

Seeing their cohort in increasing distress, the two privates finally jumped into the fray. They each grabbed an arm and pulled the kid off of Powell. Though they weren't quick enough to stop him from landing a kick to the sergeant's knee that caused him to howl in pain.

Peck immediately turned his attack onto the two holding him. He was hitting his marks, but not with as much force as he would've liked. Unfortunately, it was hard to take on two opponents that had him pinned and were at least twice his size, all muscle, with firm grips.

Adrenaline fueled fury sped up Powell's recovery from the barrage of hits, and he was up on his feet again. With the lieutenant now immobilized for the most part, the sergeant resumed his own bombardment of hits against the kid.

Not unlike their last meeting, Peck sent a kick into Powell's stomach that had the man doubled over. It was immediately followed by a quick, but precise, kick to the private on his left's knee that sent the man down.

One of Peck's arms was suddenly free, but not the one he was expecting. Looking over to his right, the lieutenant saw the private that had been holding him being lifted up off the ground by his collar.

"Pick on someone ya own size sucka," BA growled before tossing the private across the room onto a table that broke under the weight.

The table's occupants scurried out the door, along with the rest of the bar's occupants. None wanted any part of the fight.

Peck and BA shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to Powell and the other private; both of whom were back on their feet.

"Stay out of this Baracus," Powell warned.

BA's reply was a growl as he sent Powell sprawling with a single punch.

The burly sergeant turned back around just in time to see Peck knock out the other private with a piece of the broken table that had slid across the floor.

Breathing heavily after seeing all of his opponents were down for the count, Peck looked up at BA. But before either could say anything, the MPs had burst in, weapons drawn on the only two who remained standing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! The next one shouldn't take long to write. It's gonna be fairly short too. But I will be able to have the remaining two chapters of this story posted tonight, so yay! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here it is. The short, but sweet conclusion before the epilogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

1969

"Jesus," Combs muttered with a shake of his head as he walked into the hooch.

"What happened?" Reyes asked, looking up from the letter he was writing home.

Ray and Murdock had both looked up too, curious as well.

"I just ran into Stevens. Apparently the MPs broke up a huge fight in the club. He said the medics had to send one guy to the 95th," Combs informed them.

"Oh shit."

The others stared at the now much paler pilot.

"What?" Reyes asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Murdock sighed as he met the others' questioning looks. "I'm pretty sure that's where Peck went."

"Fuck," Ray mumbled under his breath.

Now, all eyes were on the XO.

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Ray told them, "BA went looking for Peck."

All of them exchanged worried looks.

0

Several scenarios had run through Hannibal's head when the young corporal summoned him to Colonel Owens' office, with no more of an explanation than it involved two of his team. He didn't have to be psychic to know which two. But he'd be lying if he said that any of those possible scenarios included something other than them lashing out at each other.

So, it wasn't a surprise that it took Hannibal a minute to process everything; standing there, listening to Owens explain how Peck had hurt Sergeant Powell bad enough that he had to be evac-ed to the 95th for further treatment, then BA had joined the fight, and somehow – because that was as far as witness statements went, and no one involved in the fight were talking – they were the only two still conscious when the MPs arrived. All the while, the two in question were standing silently off to the side, handcuffed and guarded by MPs.

Once everything fell into place, there was only one thing Hannibal could do. He laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: The end! Just kidding, there's an epilogue. :) It's already written, I just have to post.**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is. The final piece of this story. This has been an amazing journey for me, and I want to thank everyone who has read, and is** **still reading, this. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

1983

BA found Face up on the roof, just like he'd expected.

The lieutenant had disappeared almost immediately after Amy had left.

They hadn't told the reporter anything. Hannibal didn't explain what he'd meant when he told her the sergeant had found a scrapper. All they told her was that Hannibal had put Face on the team after seeing the kid and reading his file. Of course she had wanted to know more, but none of them elaborated. It took longer than it should've, but she finally got the hint and moved on. But BA knew he hadn't been the only one to notice the look in the lieutenant's eyes. He doubted Amy did, but there was no way Hannibal or Murdock missed it.

Hannibal had advised the sergeant to wait a bit before following when their teammate slipped out. Murdock had added, 'You know how Facey is.'

Indeed, he did. They had come a long way since their first meeting. But the truth of the matter was that BA knew something the others didn't.

After they'd escaped Fort Bragg and found their way to Los Angeles, it was inevitable for Face to have to acknowledge the orphanage, and in doing so he reconnected with the priest who'd helped raise him. That was how Hannibal and Murdock found out Face had conned his way into the Army after he was released from juvie. But they never did find out why he'd been in there in first place. They just assumed it was one of his scams gone wrong. Face never corrected them. And BA never told them he knew the real reason.

But it was how the sergeant knew that Amy bringing up how Face had ended up on the team had also brought up other memories as well. The kid's revelation in the jungle, and subsequent trust that BA would keep it between them was a huge turning point in Face's life.

BA never did figure out why Face told him in the first place. But without a doubt, BA knew that by not sharing that information, despite multiple opportunities to use it against him, he had earned the kid's fragile trust. It was a feat very few accomplished. And doing so had helped the lieutenant realize he could trust the rest of the team as well. It turned them into, not just a team, but also one of the best. They weren't just a team. They were family. And they were the only one Face had ever had.

The kid was used to everyone leaving him to fend for himself. His mother had done it. The orphanage had done it. The courts had done it. The Army did it too. But never the team. The team never left him.

Combs had been killed by a landmine. Reyes was medically discharged and shipped home, only to die two weeks later from diseases he picked up in the POW camp. Ray went home after his tour was over; he'd already extended twice, and was eager to get back to his girl. However, he'd said he would've stayed if he weren't confident that Face would be a good XO to take his place. Even after everything that happened with the bank robbery and becoming fugitives, Ray told Face he hadn't been wrong in his thinking; Face was a good second for Hannibal. And Ray stuck by them. He'd still been in the Army when they were arrested, but left the Army after it became apparent they were going to keep pursuing the team. It hurt them all when he was killed by those stupid punks in his hometown, and it had taken a lot of self-control to not retaliate the way they'd wanted to.

But through it all, Face had never been alone. Sure, there were times when they were all doing their own thing, but they still checked in with each other regularly. Of course, there were also times where Face would disappear for a few days, or three weeks in one particularly ugly incident. After the first time, the lieutenant had learned the hard way to give one of them a heads up if he was going to disappear, and to not be out of contact for more than a couple days without at least calling to check in.

Hannibal had made sure Face learned that lesson without a doubt. Murdock actually asked the colonel why he was being so hard on the kid; they all knew that Face needed time to himself every so often. The colonel's answer was something BA would never forget. Hannibal had said that he had to push Face; had to force him to check in. He'd said he knew that if he let Face get away with it once, then the next time he wouldn't come back; he'd be gone without a trace. The colonel had learned the hard way he had to remind Face that they gave a damn and weren't going anywhere. It was a lesson that almost cost Face everything; he went over an edge Hannibal almost wasn't able to pull him back from.

That had been right after they'd lost Combs. All of them were hurting. But after everything was said and done, they were stronger for it. The aftermath cemented them as family, no matter what might happen down the road. Something that was tested time after time, even to this day.

Throughout everything, they stood by each other no matter what. Even if Face needed the occasional reminder to reinforce it, it was something they all knew as a certainty. Which was why BA knew Face wasn't surprised he'd been followed, nor was he by the first words that came out of the lieutenant's mouth.

"Checking up on me?"

Since the younger man hadn't turned around, BA allowed his smirk. "Somebody's gotta keep an eye on ya," he retorted.

Face chuckled lightly, but kept his gaze out over the city as he leaned against the brick barrier, only glancing out of the corner of his eye when the sergeant joined him.

They just stood there for a few minutes, neither saying anything.

"Hannibal make you wait?"

BA let out a small sigh; of course Face knew he tried to follow sooner. "Yeah."

"I'm fine, BA."

"Really? Then what's with the whisky?" the sergeant challenged, gesturing to the half empty bottle sitting next to the lieutenant's arm.

Face shrugged. "Nostalgia."

"Bullshit."

That got the lieutenant's attention. He met the hard gaze of the man who, even in Vietnam, didn't drink and rarely cursed. But then Face remembered who he was talking to and sighed, turning back to look out over the skyline.

Silence reigned for a few more moments before BA asked quietly, "You ever check up on him?"

Taking a deep breath, the lieutenant let it out slowly before replying softly, "He died two years ago. Complications from a surgery; some new procedure that might've helped him regain some movement or feeling."

BA didn't say anything, just placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Face took a long swig out of the bottle before asking a question of his own. "How're they doing?"

"Good," the sergeant answered. "Last time I called, Linda said he'd taken the kids camping. Oldest gettin' ready to graduate high school."

"Good for them," Face smiled, but BA recognized the faraway look in those blue eyes.

Nudging his friend, the sergeant said, "Come on. Murdock's down there cookin'. Don' want that crazy fool burnin' the place down."

Chuckling, Face nodded. Grabbing the bottle, he followed BA.

Entering the staircase, BA stopped when the lieutenant put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know BA, if you ever want a rematch, just let me know," Face said lightly before adding with a smirk, "If you think your pride can handle another loss."

"Watch it sucka!" BA growled.

0

Hannibal and Murdock turned when they heard the door open. They shared a grin when their two teammates walked in; Face laughing and BA scowling and growling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the ending! This story is officially complete. I did leave it open though, so that I may decide to add more stories to this timeline/universe. I also have a few other ideas for A-Team stories that I want to write. So I'm definitely not done :) However, I will be focusing on a story I started in another fandom now that this one is complete. So no guarantees on when I'll have a new A-Team story.**

 **Anyway, like I said before, THANK YOU to all of you who've been reading (especially those that have been with me from the beginning)! I know it's be over a year since I started this, and some updates may have taken a while, but hey, I finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
